One Hundred Tales of Magi
by Ookami Hemi
Summary: I am taking requests please pm me if you want anyone done! I'll even do girls to
1. Hakuryuu Ren-Making Unbreakable Bonds

One Hundred Tales of Magi

Hakuryuu Ren (Making Unbreakable Bonds)

You never really had a family that you could actually rely on when the time called for it. You always thought you were alone but when you met Aladdin, Morgiana and in time Alibaba that mindset changed for you. Your family hated the Kou Empire for trying to suppress the kingdom you were from (country name) and you too were expected to hate the Kou Empire yet when they invited _**him **_you should have hated him yet you couldn't bring yourself too. _ Was it love at first sight? _

"Now…(y/n) I want you to keep an opening mind here." An eighteen year old young man standing around 5'51" inches tall sighed. He had blonde hair with a short thick ahoge and golden eyes currently filled with a mixture of fear and worriment. **He had a good reason to be worried. **The teen wore traditional Arabian clothing with a red slash around neck that you've never seen him without. He also wore a pair of black boots with blue stripes, two red earrings on the top of his left ear and one golden earring on each ear. His name was Alibaba Saluja.

"You sound scared Alibaba." You snickered gently patting the taller teen on the back "…R-really? I do?" he swallowed and glanced at you slightly your only response to him was a simple smile. _What could Alibaba be so worried about? _It wasn't like you were going to destroy half of Sindria thought a couple of times you came close but because Sinbad was such a great host you restrained yourself as much as possible. Then there was the fact that Sinbad was interested in your friend which personally he'd have to stick around a _long _time before she'd give into his advances.

"While you went to (country name) we added a new membered to the group." Alibaba said as you rounded the corner "Oh…male or female?" you asked still smiling. _Personally you hoped for another girl _you and Morgiana got along perfectly in fact you were close friends you just liked the idea of having more girlfriends.

"He's a boy."

**Dang it. **Alibaba glanced over at you and meekly smiled "But…there's something you should know about him." He said stopping at the door.

"Ugh stop beating around the brush Alibaba! Just tell me already." You said sternly. It didn't take much to make the teenager flinch-_with you it never did. _You had that look in your eyes the same one you had when facing (g/n) who worked with Judal. It was painfully clear that she and you had a past together but you refused to talk about it.

With another calming smile you pushed Alibaba out of the way "Wait!" he gasped as you pushed the door opened "What could be so bad huh Ali…baba." Your eyes settled on a teenaged boy around 5'4" inches tall/ He had dark blue hair and eyes that were heterochromatic with one being dark blue and the other lighter. He had a large scar on the left side of his face and a mole on his chin. He wore traditional clothing that were typically worn by the **royalty of the Kou Empire. **He turned and looked at you with an expression between shocked and something…else.

The shock part was to be expect you were wearing the royal attire of (country name) after all. He's kinda handsome, you thought. As you stepped out of the way Alibaba landed on his stomach with a thug "Itai…couldn't you have tried to catch me?" the prince puffed out his checks you turned around and giggled "Hmmm…well I didn't feel like it." You answered walking inside the room and stopped next to Aladdin and Morgiana.

"(y/n)-Onee chan you're back!" Aladdin beamed the next thing you know he hugged you "That's right chibi, I'm back." You said pulling him closer. "Welcome back…I assume everything went well?" Morgiana asked you gave her a short nod before bringing her into a group hug. You never took your eyes off the teenager.

As he walked over to Alibaba he extended his hand to help pull the boy up "Alibaba who's this?" he asked you quickly noticed that his other arm was made of wood. "This is (y/n) (l/n) the princess of (country name)." Alibaba answered standing up "**And she should really listen to me before she pushes me over!**"

"Oh would you rather I push you _down_ Alibaba?" you asked smirking "(y/n) stop teasing the boy." A voice sighed. You turned around seeing the King of Sindria and (f/n) with her typical blanket expression. The King was a tall man with tanned skin standing around 6'0" inches and easily over towered both you and (f/n). His golden eyes fixated on you as you walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist placing your chin on his abdomen and smiled up at him. His long purple hair was tied back into a pony tail and he wore purple and white robes with a white turban and jewelry adoring his body.

"I wasn't teasing him, Sindbad-Onii chan." You giggled. (f/n) gently shook her head "You're scaring them (y/n)." you glanced over at her there was something different about her…_did she and Sinbad_? You raised an eyebrow "Oh so where's your cute daughter at im sure she'll be waiting to see her auntie." You grinned.

"Oh Opal is taking her nap at the moment. I'm sure at dinner she'll love to see you." Sinbad answered. He and (f/n) weren't married for some strange reason yet they shared a child together she never forced him into marriage but you had a feeling Sinbad might change that soon.

You turned around and smiled with your hair curving around your neck and turned your attention towards Alibaba as you were hugged by Aladdin yet again "So what did you want to tell me, Alibaba?"

"…Why are you so bipolar." He mumbled brushing off his shirt and suddenly his eyes turned serious-it was so unlike him. "This is Hakuryuu Ren. He's the newest member of the group. He's the fourth prince of the Kou Empire…._**PLEASE DON'T HIT ME**_!" Alibaba swung his arms over his head waiting an blow that never came. Instead of using your magoi to blow Alibaba out of the building you crossed your arms and stared blankly at the Prince of Kou.

"It is an honor to meet you, princess." Hakuryuu put his hands together and slightly bowed forward. He looked up at you after you reminded silent for a few minutes "What's wrong?" Morgiana asked.

"…I really don't think you and I should be on friendly terms."

"Eh…why?" Hakuryuu gasped he looked kinda cute that way. "Because…I'm going to be the reason your empire falls to the ground for what they did to (country name). I made the mistake of befriending someone who became my enemy before. I won't do it again." You sighed.

The prince did something you didn't expect he smiled "Then we won't have to be enemies then (y/n)-hemi because I too wish to be the reason the Kou Empire falls." He said not taking his eyes off you. For minutes you both starred at one another with serious expressions before finally you smiled.

Aladdin released your waist and smiled as you walked over to Hakuryuu and grabbed his wooden hand and shook it "Well if that's the case I guess we can be friends Hakuryuu. You know your name is _**really**_ long so can I just call you Haku?"

"…All right." He smiled back and returned your hand shake.

-A few months later-

"Auntie is home!" a little voice cheered as you dismounted your mare right away you were greeted by a little girl with purple locks and bright golden eyes like her father. You bent over and picked up Opal as the little princess hugged you tightly you could see Sinbad and Hakuryuu walked over.

"So how did it go…did your brother agree to join the Seven Seas Alliance?" Sinbad asked taking Opal out of your arms. "Yes my brother did and he sends gifts to prove his good wills. The gold and silver should arrive soon, Sinbad." You answered glancing over at Hakuryuu.

"I hear that your niece has her eye on you (y/n)." Sinbad frowned "What do you mean?" Hakuryuu asked rising an eyebrow "By right of succession I am next in line for the throne." You answered "and I have no intention of becoming queen…but if my nephew doesn't success my brother." You frowned.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful queen." Hakuryuu smiled "It doesn't matter. My mother isn't royal. In (country name) because of my mother's 'impure' blood I can't be queen unless my nephew rejects the throne and they deemed my niece unfit to rule." You smiled.

"What about becoming queen of a different country?" Sinbad asked "There's nothing against hat…hey! If you're going to ask someone to marry you ask (f/n)!" you frowned "Actually…im going to ask her soon…just need to find the right time." Sinbad laughed. Opal turned her head looking confused as you and Hakuryuu avoided each other eyes and Sinbad could see the blush creeping on the young prince's face.

"We'll leave you two kids alone. Opal lets go find mama, papa has something important to tell her." Sinbad said turning around and vanishing. Wait a few minutes to make sure that Sinbad was really gone and not spying on you both you waited and once you felt that he actually went to go talk to (f/n) you through your arms around Hakuryuu.

"I missed you." he breathed "I'm happy that you're back safe and sound. I was bit a worry because (country name) was the enemy of Sindria when you left…but I did think you'd be the princess of the main part of (country name)." he smiled into your neck and wither he meant to or not he held you so close that you could his heart beating.

"I missed you too you have no idea how boring the imperial court is Haku." You smiled into his chest "(y/n)…latter tonight…can we talk?" he whispered. you pulled away and starred at him inspecting the prince he had a serious expression on his face "Alright…after dinner?" _it really was love at first sight between you both. _

Later that night as you promised you slipped away with Hakuryuu as he grew silent you couldn't help but get nervous. You both stopped in-front of a balcony when you looked at him his normal composure was gone-he couldn't look you in the eyes and he seemed worried about something.

"What's wrong?" you asked grabbing his hand the prince glanced up at you and took in a deep breath and gently sat you down on the bench "I love you…and I know I'm the prince of the Kou Empire and I know that my family is the reason why most of your family is gone now but…but…" he started shaking now he closed his eyes and yelled "**MARRY ME (Y/N)**!"

…Dear lord did he seriously just mean that?

"Haku…"

"I'll keep asking you ever year until you're ready to marry me!" you tried to speak by calling out his full name but he cut you off "Nothing will change my enteral love for you (y/n)! Even if that means I have to wait one hundred years for you-!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" you asked leaning forward. His eyes went wide as your lips touched each other. Closing his eyes his hand rested on the side of your cheek "So…is that a yes?" he asked breaking the sweet kiss "What do you think?" you asked resting your forehead against his.

"…**Well you finally asked her huh**?" your eyes went wide and as one both you and Hakuryuu turned seeing Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad and (f/n) holding Opal. Right away Hakuryuu's face flushed red and Sinbad's grin widens "**Your one step closer to becoming a man**."

"S-Shut up!"


	2. Sinbad-Move to the Rhythm

**_He was such an irritating man! The most irritating king that you ever knew-not that you knew that many kings. _**You didn't understand this painful feeling that struck your heart when he was away. You've always been alone, traveled alone, and fought alone. You couldn't remember the last time you had some actual human company.

There was something always suspicious about Sinbad and up-till a few days ago you weren't even aware that Sinbad was the king of Sindria when you called him 'old man'. You weren't really a sociable person-you could be but you choice to stay away from people.

If you didn't make strong bonds, no lingering feelings, it was impossible to get hurt emotionally. You thought you made yourself perfectly clear about how you felt about people yet that _idiot _kept coming around day after day trying to learn more about you. If that stupid king showed up again that would make six weeks so far that he's been showing up, you though. You deeply sighed as you looked over the cliff overlooking most of Sindria.

You were expecting to see a tall man with tanned skin standing around 6'0" inches with a nice guild-especially his chest. The king you were waiting for had the most beautiful pair of golden eyes not that you'd ever admit it. His long purple hair would be tied back into a ponytail and gently sway as he walked. He'd be dressed in his typical attire of a purple and white robes with a white turban. His body would be adorned with jewelry but you had a feeling that they might be metal vessels and a pair of hoop earrings.

It had been a year since you moved to Sindria but it was only recently that you and Sinbad ever met face to face. You weren't around much searching for someone. Her name was (f/n) and two years ago she disappeared ever since then you and Kuroi have been searching for her. There were rumors that she was picked up by a man in the Kou Empire.

You both had been separated from each other in a battle apparently her uncle and picked her up but after that…she just vanished. Unfortunately her uncle died soon after her disappearance and since then you've been looking for her.

"Ah here you are (y/n)!" you didn't need to turn around to know who it was yet you still did your eyes narrowed seeing Sinbad trotting over towards you followed by his two body-guards Masrur and Jafar. Up until yesterday you didn't know he was king of Sindria. Turning around to face him fully you folded your arms over your chest "I'm not going to apologize for calling you 'old man' old man." You said bluntly standing up.

Sinbad sighed and slightly raised his voice "How many times must I tell you I'm **_not_** an old man." He scowled. "Hmmm don't you think its kinda unhealthy to have a complex about being called old, Sinbad?" you asked brushing the grass of your backside. "So what do you need_ you're highness_?"

"Ah your breaking my heart (y/n)…you treat me so coldly." He pouted. "Don't blame yourself. (y/n) treats everyone but Kuroi and myself like that." A woman's voice giggled. At the same time both you and Sinbad turned seeing a girl hanging upside down from a tree with long silver hair and she wore a red kitsune mask, a deep red short kimono, and had two daggers strapped to her hips.

"Oh if it isn't Silver." You mused the girl dropped to her feet "what happened to finding your "true love" Kouha Ren?" you asked standing in front of Sinbad.

"Sin get away from her! She's one of Kouen Ren's bodyguards." Jarfar yelled within a blink of an eye she had restrained Jarfar and Masrur. "I fell deeply in love with Kouen…don't get me wrong Onee-chan Kouha is cute but Kouen is a _man_." She answered giggling.

"Silver stop playing around and let them go…or do you want me to get angry?" you asked closing your eyes the girl dropped the wires binding Jarfar and Masrur "No I wouldn't want that Onee-chan." She answered.

"So what brings you here?" you asked sitting standing firmly in front of Sinbad while you pulled your gloves on-your metal vessel. "Oh Onee-chan you don't need to put your metal vessel on. I'm not here to fighting…I have wonderful news." She said cheerfully.

"Oh?"

"They found (f/n). Well Judal found her and is now nursing her personally. I came here to offer you a spot in the Kou army." She said putting her hands behind her back. Your eyes widen "They found her? Where was she?" you gasped.

"In some desert…apparently your father left her to die there. It's a pity…sadly he died so you won't be able to get revenge on him for doing that to our poor (f/n)." she sang "you would kill your own father?" Jarfar gasped.

"That man lost the right to be my father after what he did to my mother…and my little sister…what he did to (f/n)…he sealed her Magoi didn't he?" you asked narrowing your eyes Silver nodded. She took a few steps towards you and reached out grabbing your hands "Ne, come with me Onee-chan. All three of us can be in together again I'm sure that Entei would love to meet you."

"…I'm sorry." Your gloves started to shine she jumped back and took out her daggers "but I've allied myself with Sindria." You said as a spear appeared in your hands "…Okay, okay I get it! I'll leave Onee-chan!" she pouted "No need to use Holy Lance on me…" she mumbled.

There was a silence between you both as she looked over at Sinbad "…Onee-chan who the old man?" she asked in a more darker voice before Sinbad could answer you covered his mouth "You needn't worry yourself with him Morgana." The girl squeaked as you spoke her real name and she put her dangers away.

"…Well I guess it doesn't matter what side you're on. I just hope that none of us ever have to fight one another. That would be one blood bath." She sighed putting her hands on her hips. You relaxed and your spear disappeared with a small nod but you didn't take off your gloves. Now that Sinbad thought about it he almost always saw you with them on-never off.

"I'd hate to have to kill you Morgana." You said the girl shook her head "That's your kind side speaking…not that person inside you. Oh well he knows about our oath so I doubt he'd make me fight you." Morgana said. With a small bow she vanished just as fast as she appeared.

There was still a tension until you felt her completely gone then…you let out a squeak as Sinbad's arms swung around you "I knew you cared about me." He said nuzzling the side of your face. You jabbed in the stomach and rolled your eyes "Don't mistake my hate for the Kou kingdom for something else."

"You need a place to stay don't you?" Sinbad said painfully smiling. You glanced sideways at him he had a serious look on his face with a sigh you turned around "Fine."

-A year later-

"…so why are you taking me with you to the Kou kingdom?" you asked looking up at Sinbad. The purpled haired king simply looked down at you and smiled "It's a temporary treaty for one year. I figure you might want to see that Silver girl again." He answered looking back out towards the ocean.  
"…You are aware that their festival is one form her home kingdom? Apparently that Kouen fellow organized it to please Morgana." You said leaning on the railing of the ship "Oh what's this festival like?"

"The oldest imperial daughter dances with their chosen partner; normally it would be a girl but they can choose a guy. It's a dance to appease the Fire Dijinn Sha'la and the water Dijinn Sha'ron. The two Dijinn that are held by the king and queen of her country." You answered slightly smiling "If the imperial daughter is too young to dance then the prince dances. Typically he only asks a woman of noble birth or the woman he's courting."

"Interesting…have you ever danced it?" he asked looking at you "Of course…Every year Morgana asked me to dance with her but im hoping she'll ask Kouen…" you answered titling your head to the side.

"Sin we'll be arriving at Kou soon." A voice said from behind. As a single unit you and Sinbad turned around seeing Jarfar and Masrur. "Sin…are you sure that bring her was the wisest idea?" he asked frowning.

"I can hear you Jarfar…besides Silver invited me. Sinbad just offered me a ride." You said bluntly folding your arms. Jarfar narrowed his eyes on you and crosses his arms "I don't trust you girl. You say you're on Sin's side but you have eyes like a snake."

"Oh…do I?" you mused "Well that's because of my work…I need to look scary sometimes…but the only scary looking person here is Jarfar." You snickered "Haha ha…she's right you do look scary Jarfar!" Sinbad laughed.

Soon enough you reached the docks right away your eyes met those of emerald orbs, a girl with long silver hair tied back and dressed in a short pink kimono with a floral pattern smiled "I'm so happy you made it Onee-chan." Before you could spawn she pulled you off the boat "C'mon lets get you ready! I'm sure Mr. Sinbad would love to see what you look like in a dress. Actually _showing _skin."

"…Where do you think you're taking her?" Sinbad grabbed your other arm pulling you behind him. Morgana frowned "Getting her highness ready for course! She dances Delaga! You can flirt with her after she dances the Delaga!" Morgana said pulling you back towards her.

"Wait a second you're not the princess?"

"…Yes I am but **I call her princess because she's my princess!**" She pouted. "Look Sinbad I'll see you later…Silver isn't someone you can argue with and win about this." You said as she pulled you away.

-Later that night-

Sinbad sat in the front row and looked almost desperately if he could catch a glimpse of you. His eyes fell on Kouen Ren "…I'm guessing you haven't seen your lady friend since you arrived?" Kouen asked Sinbad sighed "No…that Silver girl stole her pretty fast." Sinbad answered.

"Well the dance is going to start soon…" They both looked up seeing Morgana smiling "Why isn't (y/n) with you?" Sinbad asked standing up

"Clam down lover boy. (Y/n) is dancing alone. Because only the queen is here I don't need to dance. Mother disapproves of me dancing like…well that." She answered sitting on Kouen's lap.

"And your mother has no issue with you sitting on my lap?" he asked rising an eyebrow "No…well she says that dance is for savages. She married into papa's family." She answered "and because (Y/n) is uncle's daughter the duty to dance lays on her."

A girl stepped onto the stage with a mask on and as the drums started a beat and others started playing she began to dance. Sinbad slowly sat down, most likely whoever this was opening for you, he thought. Half way into the dance she knelt one keen and held out her hands a large flame appeared in the palms of her hands, it was only a split second she was on her legs and just as fast as she had knelt she was up again spinning as the flame grew and surrounded her body until she was in a vortex.

"Look up the sky." Morgana said both men looked up and a image of the woman started burning in the sky. You appeared behind Sinbad and sat next to him and out of the corner of his eye he saw you "(y/n)? Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" he gasped.

"Not unlike you to sneak out of it, (y/n)." Morgana snickered "Apparently your sister is old enough to dance." You answered watching as a woman finally appeared with wings made of burning flames.

"Delaga…the god and goddess of the flames." You mumbled "Delaga? So the dance is named after him/her?" Sinbad asked all you did was nod as your eyes became captured by the beauty of the flames in the sky. Once they disappeared Morgana stood up "You may all dance now." She exclaimed within a seconds she was dragging Kouen out to the dance floor.

"…You want to dance?" Sinbad asked smiling "I only know how to dance Delaga." You mumbled he pulled you up to your feet and kissed your hand and glanced up as your checks flushed pink. You looked at Morgana dancing with Kouen and then back at Sinbad he still had that smile on his face "I'll show you a dance…you won't regret it. It's really easy"

"As long as it easy." You mumbled "Great!" your eyes widen as he pulled you out to the dance floor that was now getting crowed. "Eh?" you gasped as he placed his hand on your hips from behind you and started to rock you side to side moving your hips up and down.

"Just relax…and move your body to the rhythm." You shivered as his breath hit your neck as he rocked his body in the same rhythm as yours. Once you had gotten used to the rhythm he moved one of your hands so it was on his hip and moved a little close to your back "w-what dance is this?" you swallowed.

"A dance from Sindria. You see my kingdom has _many ways _to dance. From _fast _to _slow._" He chuckled. You could feel your body staring to heat up from being so close to Sinbad. Morgana stopped and smiled "Why did you stop?" Kouen asked "They say that if they can match their partner's spend no matter what that it's like having sex" she hummed wrapping her arms around Kouen's neck. His eyes went widen and saw as Sinbad spun you around so that you were front of him "See it's not that hard." He grinned.

"I guess that Sinbad been to my country." Morgana giggled "That's a milder version of a dance our dancers do."

"How is that milder?" Kouen asked he gulped as Morgana ran her fingers down his chest rocking her lower half of her body against his "Like this." She whispered grabbing his hands and moving them to her waist and rocking his hips so he was gridding against her. "Sinbad is keeping his area a good few inches away from her ass because she's shy…awww your face is so red it's cute."

During the dance he had rotated your position and once the song was over he cupped your face and pulled you closer to him and placed his soft lips on yours. Your eyes went wide "S-Sinbad!" you gasped.

"(y/n). Please grant me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me. By my side." He whispered "your just going to keep asking if I say no aren't you."

"Yes." He answered in a more serious tone "…F-fine! I'll become your queen." You said blushing. His face light up as he grabbed you and spawn you in the air and yelled "**I'm getting married**!" needless to say Jarfar started chocking on water.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Judal

"Stupid Judal…" you mumbled squeezing your hands into fists you tried fighting back the tears. Your mind and heart swelled with emotions of anger, confusion, love and most of worriment for the man you loved. Of course you knew the young man who lay on the bed wasn't at fault here. **It was someone else's fault.  
**  
You bent over gently moving the bangs from his face and sniffled. He was a slender younger man with a muscular build and if he were standing he would be around 5'7" easily over towering you. His long black hair in segmented pony-tail laid by his side and his beautiful red eyes were being hidden by his eyelids. He wore an Indian chunnari around his neck, a short sleeved black choli that revealed his stomach-not that you minded it. Sometimes when Judal wasn't looking you'd be staring at his abs and when he did catch you he'd smirk and tease you about it. He also wore a black Indian leg dress that stopped at his ankles without shoes not that he ever walked much. Golden bangled bracelets that extended from his elbows adored his arms and a bangled necklace with a ruby in the center around his neck.

"(Y/n)-sama Judal will be just fine." A tall man said with black wavy hair tied back, he had yellow colored eyes and markings on his face. He wore a tall hat and traditional wealthy looking clothing-then again he could afford things like that, and a green fan and he made the mistake of talking to you at this very moment.

"**Shut up Koubun**…" you growled Koubun jumped as the vase beside him shattered as pieces fellow around the room you caught the ones heading towards you and Judal like it was like snatching something easily caught you ignoring the blood that started oozing in your palm. You dropped the bloody pieces of pottery on the floor for someone to pick up and the wound on your hand slowly started to heal-_you had a strange power_.

Judal had found you in the desert nearly dead he sensed a strange power form you something close to what a Magi would possess yet you weren't a Magi. He brought you to the Kou Empire and personally nursed you back to health-_why would Judal do something like that_? You thought about it time and time after again he wasn't exactly the most kindness man. One time you asked him and he replayed "Because you interest me…you and that strange magoi of yours. I can play with you to my heart content and not get too board."

"Im sorry Koubun…it's just…I…I should have been there with him…if I were there then that Dijinn might not have hurt Judal…" you swallowed "N-No it's not your fault (y/n)-sama you were injured…Judal told you to rest." Koubun sighed.

"…you better leave before something other than a vase explodes." You said just loud enough for him to hear you. "Good night (y/n)-sama…" Koubun slightly bowed before turning around and leaving the room.

You reached out and gently touched Judal's face. He let out a small moan as your skin touched his and his eyes flickered opened "(Y/n)…what are you doing here and n-not in Kou?" he took a deep breath and settled his cold eyes on you-it wasn't because of you it was something else.

"…I got a lead to my past and Empress Gyokuen's permission she allowed me to leave Kou." You answered "Oh…" he lent up and winched in pain his eyes darkening then in a flicker of a second they changed to something warmer and he turned his head to you "So did you find anything out…about your past." He asked warmly.

"…Just a little…I memory came back to me. Everything was on fire and two corpses laid on top of each other…a man with silver hair he was holding a crying infant then it switched to fallen banners of the Kou Empire." You felt Judal lay his head on your neck and he took in a deep breath "So the Kou empire murdered your family…I bet you hate them."

"Not at all…in fact…it's strange, in a way they saved me. I told a few about the description and apparently the Kou Empire murdered them because the last three children they had were all girls…they were going to kill me because I was born a girl."

Judal reached out wrapping his arms around your neck "Eh, are you sure you should be moving like this?" you mumbled "I'm fine…one hundred percent." He took a deep breath and kissed the flesh between your neck and your collar bone "_**and if anyone ever ties to harm you…I'll kill them**_." He had a childish laugh. You heisted for a moment but you hugged him "Itai…"

"You liar…" you giggled "I'm not a liar…" you could feel his checks puff out against your skin. He stayed that way for a few minutes and you felt his body get heavier and then there were small snores gently you laid Judal on the bed and left enough space for you to lay with him but as you got up to leave his hand grabbed your arm "…stay…bed…" he mumbled.

"I have some work." You smiled he looked up at you with the eyes of an innocent child "Please…(y/n)? Just for tonight?" he almost whimpered. You sat next to him and when you were about to tell him you'll stay till he falls asleep he pulls you down and whispers in your ear "Stay the whole night…next to me."

_"Listen to me (y/n)…your magoi is too powerful to leave unsealed. Because I thought when you got older it'll become more…more under control I saved you from those beasts. Now I see I was wrong…you're falling into depravity. The very thing I'm trying to save you from!" a man sneered._ _  
_  
_"Ho…save me? By making me murder all those people." You turned around and laughed in insanity "you trying to_ **_save_**_me from_ **_depravity?_**_I hate to break it to you uncle but you're the one that pushed me off the cliff and now im diving straight into the darkness!" you pointed your finger at him and laughed again "Why not hand me straight over to the Al-Thamen that's what you were training me for after all!" you had a cruel smile on your lips._ _  
_  
_"I would never hand you over to them!" he roared "You know I meet someone nice today. He's just a few years old than me…his name is Judal. He told me about alllll the amazing things that Al-Thamen can do and teach me with magic!"_ _  
_  
_"…Judal?" he mumbled "My birthright…I have magoi! I should be able to use it! Instead you're keeping me locked up here!" you frowned "I should kill you…but I won't uncle not like you did my older brother…my parents pfft well they were going to kill me anyway." You smirked._  
_  
"you're leaving me no choice…" your eyes widen as he started chatting something then everything went black._ _  
_  
You're yes snapped open quickly you looked around and found Judal starring down at you a bit confused "…I remembered…my uncle…h-he…" you started shaking violently "(y/n)? What did your uncle do…?" he scowled.

"Sealed most of my magoi…then…then he abandoned me in the desert to die…because he couldn't control me anymore…he made me kill people…my own brother…" you felt tears rimming at your eyes and you started to sniffle"He made me kill my brother…the only thing that protected me from his insanity."

Judal wrapped his arms around you and gently started rocking you "Shhh…I won't let you become like me…" he whispered "I'll keep you from depravity for as long as I can…" Judal added. He knew that wouldn't be long. He never forgot the first day you both met and how the dark Rukh surrounded you with the brilliant shinning of the light Rukh-just like him you were loved by both the dark and light yet you weren't a magi.

You were something completely different…the reincarnation of a magi who fell into depravity and somehow redeemed herself and now you were falling down the same path only this time…you weren't alone.

"Judal…"

"Hmm…?"

"I love you…" you whispered before differing into sleep. The Magi's eyes widen it was the first time out of a joyful shock no one had ever told him that a smile-not a smirk crept its way on Judal's lips he held you close and gently moved your legs so you were resting on his chest and lent back "I love you too."


	4. Emotion-Jarfar

One Hundred Stories of Magi

Jarfar

"**You're highness where do you think you're going! Put some clothing on! Stop running this instant!" **it was hopeless and you knew that you could win against Sinbad's daughter Hanako. Almost in a touting manor the little princess turned around giggling "you can't catch me!" she sang as you desperately tried to get some clothing on the half-naked six year old.

_**Why was your niece so stubborn**_? Then again she might have her father hair and eyes but she had her mother's personality…then again you were pretty stubborn yourself. _It must run in the family_, you though. You're niece wasn't scared of anyone expect one person; Jarfar. Maybe perhaps it was because he wasn't afraid to scold and punish the royal pain. "Oi , stop running around before you fall!" you hissed but the little princess ignored your warning and spun around laughing-_**this was all just fun and games to her! **_

Your eyes widen as her ankle twisted to the side your body always moved faster almost at an inhuman spend as you grabbed her and threw her in front of you holding her to your chest and closed your eyes awaiting impact-pain wasn't anything new to you.

Instead you felt an arm around your waist and a heavy sigh. Slowly you opened your eyes seeing the very person that could make the little rug rat behave "Jarfar!" you gasped. He was a man around 5'6" rounded the corner. He had beautiful pale skin and short white hair with freckles around his nose. The man wore a long drabe that covered his entire body and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. Jafar gave you a strained smile-_his strained smile wasn't fully towards you_.

Quickly you took the princess's confusion and pulled the dress over her head "Got you!" you laughed earning a pout from the princess "This time! But wext time will be different!" she exclaimed "Ah I shall eagerly await the battle of the Pajamas and once again I shall clam victory." You said tickling the princess.

Jarfar had noticed how good you were with children lately. He didn't show it but his heart always sped up when you looked at him directly in the eyes and smiled that smile towards him "Good morning Jarfar." You smiled.

"…Morning." He mumbled. There was something else about you that interested Jarfar other than your ability to make every child in Sindria love you. You weren't even a citizen you were just Sinbad wife's youngest sister and your house was in (country name) not to mention you had ties with the Kou Empire. Once the princess was born suddenly you appeared like a ghost and caused quite a commotion. Apparently you were _dead _for the past five years and yet here you were safe and sound alive.

Honestly you tried to forget about all the horrible things that were done to you up-till the birth of your annoying yet adorable niece. You never wanted to return to being that person. Right here and now you were living in Sindria and Jarfar's lover. Perhaps one day if the time was right you'd explain to your older sister and Jarfar how you survived the massacre that happened to your palace five years ago.

"Oh that's right…Sinbad wanted me to let you know that Mahrajan is tonight…." He paused for a moment a bit reluctant to let your waist go. Sometimes he felt like everything he had with you was just a pleasant dream.

"Do you want to go with me, Jarfar?" you asked still smiling he gave you a small nod. The princess stared up as Jarfar's checks slightly turned red "All right…I'll see you _**tonight**_ Jarfar…" you stood up and gave him a small pat on the shoulder-you couldn't kiss him in front of your niece after all.

-Later that night-

Music filled the air. The Mahrajan really was something great. People danced freely it was something that help clam people's fears and brought people closer together. It didn't take long to find your boyfriend in the coward.

"Jarfar!" you ran over to the man slowly he turned around and stared at you wide eyed as his cheeks started to turn various shades of crimson. Right now, _**you**_, who refused to kiss him in-front of your niece was wearing something he'd never imagined you'd ever dear wear. At the last few Mahrajan you had worn your normal clothing even thought you were dressed in the typical female dress it was different for him seeing _you _in that skimpy outfit.

"Is something wrong, dear?" you asked innocently titling your head to the side "(y-y-y/n) w-why are you wearing that!?" he gasped you slight frowned "I wanted to wear it at least once…" you answered spinning around once.

"Don't I look good?" you looked up at him with your large (e/c) orbs Jarfar face turned even redder than before as you leant up on him shyly smirking. You grabbed his hand and lead him away into the front part of the forest and leant against a tree.

"W-why are we doing here?"

"Right here…the day she was born I woke up." You sighed eyes looking up at the moon. "Five years ago the Al-Thamen attacked the palace trying to get my sister at the time we looked just like each other and they snatched me instead." You weakly smiled.

"(y/n)…"

"I lost count how many people they made me assassinate with a false promise of finding my sister. When I learned she was the new Queen of Sindria something inside me woke up. The Al-Thamen lost their control over me and I ended up escaping leaving enough fear in their hearts that they wouldn't follow me."

He reached out and grabbed your shoulders "I don't care who you were in the past…right now your (y/n) not the assassin. Believe me I know." He squeezed your shoulders and smiled "Jafar…" you felt your eyes tearing up as you hugged him tightly.

"…Ive been meaning you ask you this for a while…but…I want you to marry me." He drew in a ragged breath and you stared at him for a moment before smiling and knocking him over "Yes! I'll be your wife!"

Jarfar eyes widen as he fell back and with a thug he landed on his bottom. Your lips met as you pushed him over and for a moment Jarfar allowed himself to act like a man in love.


	5. Sharrkan-Protect what's yours

"Sharrkan-sama**…why are you in this place…****_AGAIN_****!**"

The man with dark toned skin with semi-long white hair and green orbs clanked up "Oh if it isn't my cute little student (y/n)!" he laughed. Your teacher Sharrkan a member of Sinbad's Eight Generals was the type of man who wouldn't work on his days off-not like Lord Jarfar.  
You admired Lord Jafar you easily got angry at your teacher. "Are you forgetting something?" you asked as your smile twitched. "Oh do you really have to go Sharrkan?" a host asked. You could understand why he'd want to hang around at a brothel however **_did he have to do it on the day he was supposed to train with you?!_**

"Of course he has to go! Why the hell did I choose to learn a blade…"

"Because you love me of course." Sharrkan grinned you cracked your knuckles "No I believe it was because I didn't want Alibaba to be training alone." You said still smiling-you tended to smile darkly whenever Sharrkan was involved with you. "Love is a useless emotion." you added. You came from a line of warriors who were renounced for not showing emotion. To your people _it was weakness_. Well the men normally were the warriors and not the women, so if you wanted to show emotion you'd have an excuse however the life of a doting wife wasn't something you wanted-_or did you_?

You reached out snatching him by the golden chains pulling him up "Ow, ow, ow! (y/n) that's connected to my ear!" Sharrkan growled "I guess it'd be easy to rip out?" you said darkly Sharrkan eyes widen "Alright, alright!" he huffed "I give, i give just stop...pulling-ah!" your face turned red from the noise he just made along with most of the women in the brothel.

**Damn him and his flirting and contentiousness sexual references**. "(Y-Y-y/n) I didn't know you felt this way about me." He looked up at you with big emerald orbs. "What what?" that's when you realized you were particularly hanging off the man! Sharrkan grinned as your face red a deep shade of red and he put his hands on your hips "I'm just kidding you, (y/n)." he grinned. This time your face turned red with anger "...you..."

Sharrkan's smug smirk quickly turned into a gasp as you lifted up the table-something a lady shouldn't do. "**SHARRKAN GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK**!" you through the table and it smashed into the wall "What do you think you're doing?!" the store owner yelled that's when you turned around and his eyes winded "Y-y-your one of them! One of the (clan name) of the Dark continent...the only clan that can rival the power of the Fanalis!"

The tattoo on your arm must have given you away, it wasn't big just big enough that someone can see what clan you belonged to. Of course it wasn't a real tattoo you used a type of dye that took a few weeks to fade. You were only allowed to take if off when you got married. They didn't have be a (clan name) any man will do if he's strong enough for your tastes.

"How about you marry my son!" He said greedily you were about to decline when Sharrkan scowled "(Y/n) is my student. She's not allowed to get married before her training is over." he stepped over one half of the table he put his hand on your head and moved it side to side "let alone dating...come back in five or seven years." he grinned.

"...do you really think it'll take me THAT long to master a sword?" you growled. Oh dear...Sharrkan said something stupid again. "W-w-wait (y/n) put down the bar! How the hell are you even lifting that its made of stone!" he nervously shouted. "because she's one of the strongest women in (clan name) and our beloved leader's fifth daughter." a voice chuckled.

Sharrkan didn't like the way your eyes sparked as you recognized the voice, you put the bar down and turned around "Volt-Nee chan!" you beamed. There in front of the door way stood a man just as tall as Sharrkan with snow white hair, tanned skin, and golden eyes. "Yo...it's been a while hemi-chan."

Sharrkan's eyes widen as the man appeared behind you groping your breast "Hmm i think they got a little bit bigger." your face turned red, you teeth grinned, and you spun around "**VOLT**!" you were about to punch him when Sharrkan beat you to it "Hey...who said you could lay your hands on **my** cute little student?"

Volt looked up and smirked wiping off the blood. It was clear, maybe not to you, but to the two men that they were in love with the same woman. One has her teacher and the other a childhood friend.

-A few days later-

"So this is a Mahrajan." Volt mumbled as woman danced around him. "You did a good job killing that serpent, Sharrkan." you said sitting next to your mentor "Ah thanks..." there was something in his voice...a hint of...it couldn't be...was he jealous of Volt? Suddenly you felt yourself pulled up by the handsome man "Let's dance (y/n) like we did back in (village name)!" he grinned. You smiled. Sharrkan's eyes widened you actually smiled for someone and it wasn't **_him_**.

"please...don't let her be in love with him." he whispered as you both left the platform Sinbad glanced over at Sharrkan "Is something wrong?" Sinbad asked "You want a woman to make your mood better. Maybe two or three?" Sinbad grinned. Sharrkan looked back at you dancing with Volt and looked back at Sinbad "Sure why not." he grinned.

"I see...so you actually like your stupid teacher?" Volt asked twirling you around "I could do without his womanizing ways but yes." you answered your eyes widen as Volt drew you close "I know i have no say over who you want...but...you should really marry inside our clan." he frowned. You laughed "no one there wants me...my own father kicked me out." you said glancing over at Sharrkan-typical him being surrounded around women.

That's when you saw it-Sharrkan kissing one of them. You stopped and balled your hands into a fist there was a crackling sound as the floor tiles cracked in half. Sinbad eyes widen-he new you were strong but he taught only Masrur had that type of power. The tile under Volt did the same thing "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING MY SISTER!" he roared.

The girl broke away and grinned. She turned around with a smirk on her lips "Well, well if it isnt our little princess and my big brother." she laughed you stepped forward clearly pissed off. "Why are you so upset (y/n)-hemi? It's not like you love this guy. He's just your teacher." she said sitting on his lap "Karin...get off him."

"...Oh you do love him!" she laughed" your eyes only darkened "Oh (y/n), (y/n) i don't fight sweetie. Women in our clan don't fight...we leave that to the men." she said standing up. You were about to punch her when she moved out of the way being jerked off the stage by Volt.

"Karin what do you think you're doing?! She's still our princess. " Volt growled "A princess who was kicked out by her own family, oh and for what ohhhh that's right killing her husband." your eyes widen. He never touched you ever because you weren't ready. They assumed that you killed him because they found you with the sword in your hand while he laid dying.

"I didn't kill him Shuichi was protecting me from slave traders and he got killed! **DON'T YOU DARE LAY THE BLAME ON ME YOU WHERE THERE! SOME FRIEND YOU WERE YOU DIDN'T STICK UP FOR ME**!" you shouted.

"(y/n)...you were married...you had sex with a man?" Sharrkan gasped "We never did anything like...it was tradition not to touch your wife for a year for his clan." you answered he looked somewhat relived that you were still flowered. Karin started yelling as her brother started pulling her away from the platform. When they were out of sight you feel to your knees "I thought i might actually have to fight Volt there for a second."

"Why would he attack you?"

"because i attacked his sister." you said with a heavy sigh you felt Sharrkan pick you up "You know this is why you should wear shoes." he motioned towards the broken tile without to much protest he walked into his room and sat you on the bed "So did you love him...that guy?" he asked opening a drawer "We were child hood friends. I did...but he only saw me as a little sister. The only reason he married me was because our clans need a new type of bond to keep the treaty in order."

"Oh what was he like?"

"Actually a lot like you, but...less of a womanizer, he didn't drink a lot. Well the only thing you two have in common is sword play." you answered as he started to clean off your foot. Sharrkan sighed "I really thought you were gonna kill her."

"I would have."

"Eh…why?" you lent forward and kissed him. Sharrkan's eyes went wide he dropped the cloth and knocked you on the bed. When you broke the kiss he was painting "You belong to me. I have to protect what's mine." You answered.

Sharrkan lent back down and parted his lips "That's my line." 


	6. Masrur-More than two words

One Hundred Tales of Magi

Masrur (More than two words)

_**He was always so quite. **_You couldn't figure out if you were the cause of his silence or was it just Masrur? It bothered you why he wouldn't talk to you after all you both were Fanalis-there was a connection! Maybe he didn't see it that way…

You were a strange creature to be a Fanalis, or so Masrur thought. Even though you were a Fanalis you rarely ever used your natural strength in fighting. Sometimes he wondered if you even had any strength. Then he realized something important….you weren't a normal Fanalis either. All you did as sing dance and entertain the guest on behalf of Sinbad.

**Masrur had no idea how hard it was to control yourself. **You got mad easily and yet the ground never shattered under you. You tired your best to keep your insane strength under control; it wasn't very lady like to go around breaking things because you got angry. _The last thing you wanted to do was return to those days. _

It was a typical day with you following Masrur around like a lost puppy-ever since Sinbad picked you up from who knows where you glued yourself to the tall muscular man with red hair and red orbs. He had a piercing on his lower lip and carried a sword however you haven't seen Masrur use a blade before. He typically wore gold armor that covered his chest with a clash around his waist, his arms and legs were bare. He wore metal bracelets on each wrist and leg. This man was Masrur.

You had followed Masrur who had followed Jarfar and Sinbad to the market place. Apparently you didn't realize just how much of a bother you could be while these two were trying to guard Sinbad, the king however found you perfect company.

"Masrur have you ever been to the dark continent, what about you Jarfar?" you asked cheerfully. The two men sighed to one another "Yes…" Masrur answered not even looking towards you. Jarfar only scowled "(y/n) will you stop asking such ridiculous questions!" he sneered.

"Awww you need a hug!" you giggled opening your arms out and walking towards Jarfar his face twisted into a funny expression "GHA! (y/n) unhand me at once!" Jarfar struggled to get out of your hug.

"What about you Masrur you need a huggy too?" you let go of Jarfar hoping he'd say yes however…

"No." he answered bluntly you pouted. "Moo you two are no funn! Where is Sinbad! He'll give me a hug!" you said throwing up your arms and waving them. "Sin is busy…why don't you go…do whatever it is you do." Jarfar growled. _It seemed that Sinbad was the only person that actually liked you. _

"Alright maybe I will!" you puffed out your cheeks. You spun around on your heel and walked off towards some ally "…I didn't think she'll take it so literal. Normally she just smiled and keeps following us." Jarfar mumbled. Masrur glazed towards where you were walking off two.

Music was playing in the market today, apparently a Mahrajan was tonight. You never really went to the Mahrajan before. Little did you know that Masrur had followed you, as you drew closer to the sound you started to light dance.

Masrur had never seen you dance like this before…it wasn't erotic. Your steps was simple enough for children to follow normally what you danced was complicated only the most professional dancers could keep up with you. Yet as children joined in they could easy copy your movement.

Soon enough a coward began to gather. "Look at that (y/n) found another way to involve the children in the Mahrajan with a new dance!" A woman giggled. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without (y/n) baby-sitting my son for me always on short notice." Another smiled.

Jarfar walked over to Masrur and eyes went wide "What is she teaching them!?" he gasped more children ran past him joining in with you. "Move out of the way! I can't see!" a girl huffed Jarfar spun around "do you know who your-_**(Y/N) LET ME GO**_!"

"C'mon Jarfar it's easy if even children can do it you can to!" you said dancing next to him. With a groan Jarfar started following your movements. "(y/n)!" the girl cried out you saw her and grinned "Morgana! Hurry, hurry!" your friend eagerly joined in.

"Soo who's the stick in a the mud?" she asked

"Jarfar he's one of Sin's friends." You answered moving in a circle with your hand acting like a mouth. "So who's the rude one?" Jarfar scuffled "My name is Morgana. I'm a dancer like (y/n)." her black hair bounced up and down "Let me guess one of Sinbad's dancers?" he growled.

"Sinbad? Ah no…I'm an assassin but my passion is dancing." She answered hoping on one foot in a circle like everyone else. "C'mon on Masrur! It's fun!" you said holding out your hand towards the Fanalis.

"…No…I'm fine." He mumbled. "OH HAHAHAHA JARFAR IS THAT YOU?! BUHAHAHAH!" you turned around seeing Sinbad "My king, why don't you join your citizens?" you asked running over and grabbing his hands. "Oh don't mind if I do…" he grinned.

You could feel Jarfar's murderess intentions as Sinbad started dancing. "I will get you for this (y/n)." he growled. "You can try…but…you'll never be able to touch her." Morgana said taking his hand and twirling him around.

"_**UNHAND ME WOMANNNNNNNNNNNNN**_!" Jarfar yelled as was spun in circles. As you bounced side to side you started to sing. Never once did you miss a note and soon enough the little children and teenagers started to sing with you.

"…you people are all crazy." Sinbad turned around seeing his wife with is daughter Opal and smiled. "Why don't you join us, sweetie?"

-Later that night-

"That was impressive…" a voice said from behind you. slowly you turned around seeing Masrur you smiled towards the larger man "Oh thanks…it was nothing."

"No I'm talking about the one from this afternoon. The way you stirred the people like the queens does." He said. Your eyes widened…did he…just speak more than five words to you?

"…It seems your friend has affected Jarfar. He won't stop ranting about her." He added looking away. _**He was trying to make conversation**_! "Morgana is something…" you laughed. You felt like he wanted to say something else but couldn't get it off his tongue.

"Masrur…" he looked at you. you took a deep breath "I love you…I have for some time now…" you said glancing away from the taller man. Masrur smiled and tipped your chin up "I loved you." he lent forward and parted his lips "from the start."


	7. Kouha- Recklessly Love you

One Hundred Tales of Magi

Kouha Ren (Recklessly love you)

Something about you made the third prince of Kou interested in you. _**He just couldn't put his finger on it however**_. The young man with long pink hair but short in the back with three braids on his fringe and pink eyes sighed. You didn't show up with Aladdin today and the young magi seemed to understand that Kouha was looking forward to seeing you again.

"So why didn't she show up?" he asked slightly frowning "She said she was going to be a bit late. Something about having a job to do…or something! (y/n)-Onee change is really strange sometimes." Aladdin answered laughing "Strange, how?" Kouha lent forward slightly annoyed that Aladdin and called the love his life strange.

"Well sometimes at night she comes back completely covered in blood. Other times she's wounded and then there's some night she doesn't come home at all and we don't see her until the next morning!" he explained Aladdin gently blew in his flute trying to get a sound to come out-you had done _something _to it.

"She won't tell me or Alibaba what her job is. She said that as long as we're safe then it doesn't matter." He tried blowing again. For some reason the amount of assassinations on members of the Al-Thamen came to his mind. Even Judal was getting worried about it. Who was this person taking out all the high ranking members of the Al-Thamen?

When you landed next to Aladdin the question quickly fled his mind. He looked up and saw a carpet flying away. You looked at the young boy wearing a blue hair with a design on it that had golden wings, two long red veils and a white Chinese-like dress with a pair of shorts.

"(y/n)" you closed one eye as the prince embraced you and hugged you tightly. "Nice to see you to Kouha." You mumbled "Is something wrong?" he asked. You glanced over at Aladdin-you couldn't tell him in front of a child. **Aladdin wouldn't understand. **

"It's nothing." You lied. Kouha knew you that you were lying and you just didn't want to speak about it around Aladdin. You didn't want to expose him to the secret life you lead, after all the people reasonable for the Al-Thamen was you and your friend. However with the magic you used the Al-Thamen couldn't track either of you down.

You felt Kouha pinch your cheek "Ow…Kouha!" you spun around slightly glaring at the prince "That's for being late." He said crossing his arms "Aladdin do you mind give (y/n) and I some space alone…" he asked smiling the younger boy titled his head the nodded "Of course…(y/n)-Nee chan remember you promise you'll take me out to eat!" Aladdin said standing up.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting, Aladdin. After im done talking with Kouha we'll go get some food…do you want to come Kouha?" you asked the prince went silent. He'd never eaten anything out of Kou before "…I'll go but don't expect me to eat anything." He said crossing his arms.

You giggled "Alright." You watched a Aladdin walked a few feet away and tried blowing into his flute again "…What's bothering you?" Kouha wrapped his arms around your waist and frowned.

"A friend of mine…well she's been taking her job to much to heart."

"Ah your mysterious job." Kouha scuffed he didn't like the idea of his princess working when he could be spoiling her, meaning you, with love everyday. "…I'm an assassin Kouha." You turned around and faced him "My friend and I are the ones taking out the Al-Thamen…but she's…she's going to get herself killed." You bit your lip.

_**You just took a risk telling Kouha this. **_"My job is making sure that everything goes smoothly and help if she needs it." You hugged him tightly "She's thinking of going after you…I keep tell her that you're not part of the Al-Thamen."

Kouha arms held you tighter "I'll just kill her then." He smiled "…It might have to come to that. I love her but I love you more." You said smiling, Kouha smiled back down on you. "I'll fight by yourself." You added. He kissed your eyelid and then your cheek "I've been wondering…"

"What?"

"…How long did you think I didn't noticed…that you're not my (y/n)?" he asked stabbing something into your stomach. The real you then appeared "Kana!" you growled, the girl stepped back from Kouha "…you're part of the Al-Thamen I just know it!" she cuffed up blood.

"My (y/n) wouldn't say something like I'd fight by your side because she wouldn't want to put the baby in danger. You're angry because she quit her work aren't you?!" Kouha said darkly Kana's head shot over to you "You're with HIS child?"

You stopped and touched your stomach. You closed your eyes as Kouha swung his sword taking off her head. He was sure to miss the blood splatter. The moment that Kouha touched your arm you swore you heard Kana's voice _"I'm sorry…" _slowly you opened your eyes seeing Kouha smiling at you.

"You're okay right?" he asked you slowly nodded "Hey…if the baby is a girl…can we name her Kana?" you asked as his hands touched your stomach. "Why?" he asked almost annoyed you smiled "because I want this child to be like my sister before she fell into depravity." You answered. You could see her body fading into Rukh.

"...We'll see." Kouha mumbled. "Guy's im hungry!" Aladdin yelled. "We're coming Aladdin." You yelled back.

-a year later-

You held a baby with pink hair and pink eyes. She starred up at you with the same eyes of her father, even her smile looked like his.

"Can I come in now?!" Kouha growled from outside. Even if the chamber maid answer no Kouha wouldn't want any-longer to see his daughter. And so he pushed his way through the maids and opened the door.

You looked over at him looking exhausted "Kouha, come her and meet your daughter." You smiled you didn't need to tell him twice. Kouha walked over and sat on the bed next to you and gently took the infant from your arms.

Right away the baby cooed, what he was expecting was the infant to cry form being away from its mother's arms. "I think Kana's going to be a daddies girl." He chuckled. The other infant in your arms yawned, he had the same hair and eyes of Kouha also.

The newest members of the Kou royal family were Koumei, named after Kouha's brother and Kana, named after your sister. "If we have a boy next time we're naming him Kouen."

"What if it's a girl?"

"**Kouen**."


	8. Aladdin-Let's Meet Again

You were always tall for an elven year old girl. Most people mistook you as fourteen. Then again your mother was the same way. Which was funny you remember having a mother and facts about her then at the same time you didn't.

"(y/n)-chan!" you stopped hearing a familiar voice. You turned around seeing a short, small figure running your way, once they became closer medium long blue hair and bangs came into view along with a pair of blue eyes, with a long thin braid flopping behind him. He wore a Turban on his head with a ruby siting on his forehead connected to the turban. He wore a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest and long puffy white Arabian pants without any shoes. He also had a golden flute around his neck.  
"Aladdin?" your eyes slowly narrowed as the boy around 4'5 hugged you around the waist "It's been forever!" he giggled. You both were the same age…and yet he was shorter. You could have sworn that it was the boys who were supposed to be taller.

His arms wrapped around your waist and he looked up at you. He bent his body a little so that he didn't hit your arm as you held it up "Is something wrong?" you asked rising an eyebrow he shook his head. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to practice magic with me!" he chirped.

"Magic…well there is this new spell I've been waiting to try out. It's called Time Arch." You starched the side of your cheek that's when you noticed Yamariha walking up towards you "Did I just hear you say Time Arch?" she questioned.

"Yes…" you answered "Time Arch is a dangerous spell that can send the user to the future. I wouldn't practice the spell at all. In fact I think it should off limits for magicians who are young and can't control their magoi." She frowned "Well that's kind of you old hag but I'm pretty sure I can handle it." You said growling.

Right away Aladdin noticed the tension between you and Yamariha "Don't blame me if you see something scary, brat." Before the name calling could get worse Aladdin slightly squeezed you "Hey (y/n) let's go practice magic!" he beamed.

"Alright…" you sighed. This was the perfect time for you to try out time arch. You and Aladdin traveled to an open field where he turned around "You wanted to try that spell right?" he asked smiling you gave him a small nod.

"Winds of time, hear my plea, open the gates, allow me in, show me the time arch!" a light came from your hands and then…everything went dark.

"(y/n)!" the last thing you heard was Aladdin calling out your name.

When you woke up you were in a dark room surrounded by treasure, jewels, furniture, and…a man?! You couldn't really see his face but he was staring down at you a bit confused "…How did you get here?" he mused-his voice was smooth like silk.

"…I-I don't know…all I know is that I cased time arch…" you swallowed slowly he helped you up, he had to be around eighteen or early twenties. "Oh…and what was someone so young doing casting a time arch spell?" he asked smiling.

You still couldn't see his face for some odd reason, but he seemed oddly familiar to you. "My friend offered to practice magic…and my sister mastered the time arch by thirteen. If I want to beat her I have to do better!" you answered.

He chuckled "What's your friend like?" he lent back. What a funny question asking about Aladdin "…We're the same age yet he's shorter than me." You answered bluntly "Every-time he sees a pretty girl he jumps into their boobs causing not only me but the women trouble!" you growled.

"Oh…would rather him jump into yours?" he titled his head to side "Don't be r-ridiculous. I'm only eleven!" you gasped, is he some type of pervert!? "…His name is Aladdin. Despite his traits of eating too much, and heading down the road of a perverted man, he has some good points too." You slightly blushed.

"Oh like what?" he asked leaning forward as if he were actually interested in what you had to say about Aladdin. "Whenever I get sick or something bad happens he's always there. When I get sad he tries his best to cheer me up and sometimes he takes me flying on his carpet!"

"He's willing to practice magic with me…one time I turned him into a girl my mistake." The man seemed to flinch-as if that'd happened to him more than once "Is that so…" he nervously laughed.

"Then…there was the one time i turned him into a cat. He made a cute cat…" you mumbled the man turned his gaze for a second and smiled back over at you "Well please don't turn your friend into a woman or a cat anymore. I doubt they like it."

"Alibaba was coughing up hairballs for a week." You giggled then you stopped "I really don't understand him sometimes. He's a magi…and yet he's around someone like me." You sighed he titled his head to the side "Have you tried expressing this to him?"

"He doesn't take anything seriously!" you answered. Your eyes widen as he reached out his hand and came closer "A-Aladdin?" your eyes widen as his face became visible he chuckled "Sorry for causing you so much trouble as a child. You'll be happy to know I'm straightened out as an adult." He smiled.

"Let's meet again, in the future. Until then…give my past self a little patience. It'll be worth it in the end." The moment he kissed your hand everything went black again.

"(y/n)!" you could hear a tiny winning voice "Yamariha I think (y/n) is dead!" the voice cried again. Slowly your eyes opened "I'm not dead…" you mumbled the first thing that came into view was the teary eyed Aladdin holding onto his staff tightly.

"…Aladdin…"

"Y-yes?"

"Let's be friends for a long, long, long time okay?" you said smiling Aladdin's face light up "Alright!" you felt him rub his face against yours "…As your friend. I ask that you never use the Time Arch again!" he pouted.

"Alright…I promise."

-Some years later-

"Aladdin! When are you going to come out of that room?" you growled walking over to your husband's medication room. The man walked out with his hand on his hip and leaning on the door way "Say, (y/n)…how many years have we been together now?" he asked.

"…more than ten I know that much for sure." You answered as he approached you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He was sure that your past-self had forgotten about this experience because not once did you bring it up all these years.

"Thank you…for being there for me the whole way. It couldn't have been easy." He kissed your cheek "…Well it was worth it." You answered slightly smirking. Aladdin looked at you with a mixed expression.

"Ah you remembered?" he gasped you grabbed him by his jacket and smirked "I'll show you more thinks that I remember how to do, A-l-a-d-d-i-n." you sang out his name. Your voice sent shiver down his spin and he picked you up immediately and headed towards a room.

"Make sure you show me everything." He chuckled. "Oh I'll do more than that." You smirked as he opened the door.


	9. Kouen Ren-Just one Drunk less Night

**_He could never understand what you drank so much alcohol_**. The first Prince of the Kou Empire didn't really approve of his royal body guard drinking on the job. Kouen Ren knew at you a teenager and never did you ever pick up a jug-until you came back to the Kou empire.

"(y/n)…" Kouen slightly frowned you turned around and removed the tip of the jug from your mouth and smiled, face flushed red from the alcohol "Eh if it isssssnt Kouen!" you hick-upped. Kouen sighed "Look (y/n) you and I have been friends for a long time, and you trust me right?" he asked very seriously.

"Ishhhh, I wooo." You answered giggling at the tall man with light red eyes, short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, thin eyebrows, and a goatee. He wore a small black hat that had a yellow gem in the center. Kouen wore traditional cloths that signified his royal statues and a black cape. He always carried a sword with him and had a shoulder protector on his right shoulder that resembled a lion's head.

You through your arms around the prince and giggled "Kouen's goatee is wunny looking." You nuzzled the side of his check. Normally you weren't this **_drunk_** and he knew just the person to go to who could explain this behavior. "Kouen I love chuuuuu!" you laughed as he through you over his shoulder and began to walk.

"(y/n)?!" Kougyoku gasped as her brother walked passed her bedroom "Its my wittle cute Kougyoku!" you cooed reaching out and hugging the girl Kouen sighed. "W-what happened to you!? Your face is all red!" she asked trying to get out of hug that's when _he stepped out_.

"…Why am I'm not surprised." Koubun sighed your eyes narrowed "**_YOU CANT HAVE HIM HIS MINEEEEE_**" you shouted trying to punch Koubun "(y/n) please stop moving." Kouen groaned.

"…I have no idea who 'he' is." Koubun mumbled as you tried clawing him "**OF COURSEEE YOU WOOO! YOU MAN STEALING BITCHHH**!" you sneered "Please forgive (y/n) she's…not herself." Kouen said.

"**_…MAN STEALING BITCH_**!?" Koubun mouth dropped "She's really drunk." Kougyoku said holding her hand to her nose-of course she was the only person who knew why you drank so much. A sad look came over her eyes, if it didn't work then…no she didn't want to think about it.

"Do you know where (f/n) is…I'm sure she knows what's going on."

"She went back to her study." Koubun answered glaring at you as you growled aggressively towards him. "Big brother…please…don't be too mad at her." Kouen wasn't really sure what his sister meant by that.

"**(F/N)!**" Kouen yelled as he opened the door, a woman looked up slightly annoyed "KOUEN I WOVVE YOU!" you giggled snuggling Kouen. He sighed "Yes I know. You told me for the **100****th**time."

Koubun stepped out from behind Kouen far away from you. "**MAN STEALING BITCH**!" you sneered "Make her stop **PLEASE** I'll do anything just make her stop!" Koubun begged. (f/n) closed her book and sighed "I thought I made it too strong."

"Made one to strong? YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Koubun pointed his fan as Kougyoku walked inside she and (f/n) eyes met, a sadness filled them. "Place her on the bed." She reached up grabbing a potion. Kouen walked over to the bed putting you down "WOOOOOOOOO! I WANT UPPPP!" you wined.

"I'll pick you up in a moment." He frowned. "(y/n)-chan." Your attention focused on (f/n) and you jumped her "I WOVEEEE YOU!" she sighed and patted your head. She gave you a drink and you gulped it down. Your eyes felt heavy and then…

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….man…stealing…"

"That goodness she didn't finish it." Koubun sighed "whore…" you turned around in the bed as (f/n) put a blanket over you. "Just what is going on?" Kouen demanded folding his arms.

"…I shouldn't be the one telling you. I simply make the medicine that makes her look drunk. It means it's working…thank goodness. I was scared we might lose her." She answered creasing your cheek.

"Wait what?"

"…You remember when (y/n) got pierced through the heart and lived because Koubun healed her in time?" Kougyoku asked Kouen nodded "…It didn't completely work. She started to cough up blood a few weeks later…(f/n) used her magic and it was reopening. She made that potion so that (y/n) heart would heal…if it worked." She explained.

"…WHAT?!" he shouted "(y/n) didn't want you to worry…she made us swear not tell you. If didn't work within a month then…well…" she swallowed "Then what?"

"I'll die." You said leaning up. Kougyoku wrapped her arms around you "but you're fine. It's working…" she said teary eyed. You lightly laughed and patted her head "Please excuse my behavior from earlier." You looked at Koubun and Kouen.

"…I would expect the potion to have side effects." Kouen folded his arms "…She cannot tell a lie under its effect." (f/n) answered suddenly Kouen's eyes widen as you tried to calm the princess down.

He remembered how you said you loved him. Then…that meant that…you, his most trusted friend and bodyguard and the woman he loved but never would admit it…loved him back?

"You will retire from being my bodyguard." Kouen said coldly your eyes widen "But I'm fine!" you shouted "I don't want any excuse (y/n)! You're not in a condition to do your duties." You bite the bottom of your lip as Kouen starred at you coldly.

"…IF I CANT BE AROUND YOU I MIGHT AS WELL DIE!" you shouted "Will you three leave the room?" Kouen asked the three gave him a nod and quickly left the room. Kouen walked over to you and placed his hands on your shoulders lightly squeezing.

"I'm not telling you to quite because I hate you. I'm telling you that because I don't want to see my friend risking her life, even for me." He said quickly. You starred at him in disbelief as he went on "If you died or anything happened to you like it did when you fought that one man, I wouldn't forgive myself. I blamed myself for you getting hurt…I still do."

"b-but it was my job to protect you." you sniffed "A man should protect the woman he wants to marry." He said bluntly "…wait…what?"

His eyes narrowed "Don't make me repeat myself again. I said I want to marry you." he said sighing "…**me**?"

"**Yes you**."

Kouen fell back as you jumped him "I want to marry you as well!" you said. For once in a long time Kouen smiled as his arms went around, and he landed on his bottom.

"…Once your heart is completely healed I'll ask her. Also I have a condition." He said you slightly frowned "Condition?"

"…**never becomes that drunk ever on actual alcohol. You tried to kill Koubun multiple times**._ You're a very scary woman when your drunk_" You just laughed and nodded

"I don't even like alcohol."

Kouen sighed with relief. "Now that's its working it'll be healed in a week." (f/n) said walking smirking Kouen turned around glaring "You…three heard everything didn't you"

"IT WAS HER IDEA!" Koubun and Kougyoku yelled pointing on (f/n).


	10. Sharrkan- I want no I NEED your love

There was something about him. You couldn't put your finger on it. Wither it was from his beautifully dark toned skin to his emerald green orbs to his killer smile you wanted, **no you needed**, Sharrkan's love. Your eyes focused on a man around 5'11" inches tall with dark toned skin, semi-long white hair and green eyes. He dressed flashy, with a chain around his neck, white shorts and sandals and a sword.

He seemed to be looking out for someone; mainly an obsessive young woman named (name) (last name). Sharrkan didn't understand how _he _became the center of your affection. You hid behind a couple of bushes-why could you just come out and say '**I love you**'?

"Looks like coast is clear." Sharrkan mumbled. He didn't realize that you were close enough to hear him. You saw a pretty looking woman come out of the ally way and link arms with him "Oh Sharrkan I don't understand what you're so worried about." She giggled nuzzling his arm.

"…we'll there's this little girl that always follows me around. **_Its actually annoying_**." Sharrkan answered. Your eyes widen-you were annoying? Your precious Sharrkan thought you were annoying?

"Well it must be hard to keep women off you, Sharrkan, darling." She giggled. "Yeah I guess." He answered laughing rubbing the back of his neck. You watched in a silence as he walked off with this girl.

"But you know…(name) actually is kinda cute. Even if she can annoy the hell out of me sometimes." He said slightly smiling "I can't believe my child-hood friend fell in love! She must be one amazing girl for you to consider giving up brothels and courting her." She smiled.

"Yeah she is…she's am amazing dancer and singer. She actually was part of Sinbad's haram but he could quite…never get is way with her without being hurt, one day I saw her fighting up this large serpent alone. She had some form, I ended up saving her and I've been helping her with her swords play ever since."

"Oh…how many years as that been." Sharrkan paused for a moment "Today would be make it a year…which is why I want to plan something special for her and ask her to by my girlfriend." He answered.

"Something special huh?" she smiled. You walked into the thick forest of Sindria. You couldn't believe that Sharrkan considered you that way. "Maybe I've been too pushy. I mean men don't like pushy women…right?"

"Sounds like to me like you're having problems." You turned around seeing Sinbad walking over you titled your head "n-no my lord it's nothing at all." You answered. Sinbad however didn't buy your smile "What did Sharrkan do now?" he sighed.

"Nothing at all…it's more what I've done. What I have been doing." You answered putting your hands behind your back " I thought if I was around Sharrkan more I could make him like me." You answered.

"(Name) you can't force people like you." Sinbad patted your head you slightly frowned "I know." You mumbled. "Do you still think you'll be able to perform at the Mahrajan?" he asked you looked up at him "Of course!" you answered.

"That's right I can't be all depressed! I have to be ready to perform." You said pumping your fist in the air. "Good girl! I can't wait to see what you have in store for us this time." You watched a Sinbad trailed off.

"Yo! (Name) there you are squirt." A voice called you saw Sharrkan walking over-normally by now you would have knocked him over. _No (Name) don't give in to it! No matter how hot Sharrkan looks…_

"Is something wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side "No not at all, sempai." You answered smiling as if nothing was wrong. **_Something was wrong…something was indeed very wrong. _**

You looked down as he patted your head "We're all looking forward to your performance tonight. After it I have a surprise for you." he smiled you perked up-or at least acted to "Really!" you gasped.

"Yeah…" that when you remembered your present for Sharrkan "Oh yes that right." You reached in your bag and pulled out an expensive looking wine "I bought this for Sempai." You smiled holding out the bottle towards him.

"Really? You didn't have to." He laughed "No, please take it, sempai. It's just my thanks for everything you've done so far for me." You looked up at him. "How about you carry that for me and we'll go back to the city."

"Okay!" and so you round on Sharrkan shoulders-he couldn't have considered you annoying…your eyes narrowed, or maybe he was just a good actor.

-At the Mahrajan-

"Well done (name)!" Sinbad clapped as you took a final bow, men threw roses at your feet. You picked up each one and smiled "Thank you for the flowers everyone!" you giggled as you stepped off the stage.

"(Name) are you ready for that surprise?" Sharrkan asked you looked up seeing him. You hide your sadness "Of course." He took the flowers and gave him to Sinbad and picked you up so you were on his shoulders.

"Ah he's a lucky man…having (name)." a man mumbled "I'd love to have a girlfriend like that." Another nod you blushed-did you and Sharrkan really look like a couple? He took you a open field and sat you down.

Suddenly fireworks burst in the air spelling out "Happy birthday, (Name)." your felt your face blush red as Sharrkan lent on one knee and kissed the palm of your hand "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked taking a necklace.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Uff!" he laughed as he put the necklace around your neck and hugged you tightly "Sharrkan! I love you!"

"I love you too, my cute little (name)."


	11. Alibaba-Thunder and Lightning

**Alibaba was truly grateful to whoever or whatever created thunder and lightning.** Your hands tighten around the blonde haired man with a short thick ahoge, his golden eyes settled on your shaking figure. You had awakened him in the middle of the night, like you normally would whenever thunder and lightning made their appearance.

"It's okay (name) the thunder and lightning aren't going to get you inside the house." He tired holding back the smile "you don't know that!" you growled. Alibaba laughed and rubbed your back as you pulled his bed sheet over your head "Yes I do." He chuckled.

Ever since you were children you were scared of thunder and lightning. You never told Alibaba the reasoning maybe because whenever your brother used his Dijinn equip he was able to summon lightning just like Sinbad.

However that didn't explain the thunder part-in truth you weren't scared of thunder but usually with thunder there was lighting and you just wanted an excuse to snuggle with Alibaba. Whatever your motive was Alibaba enjoyed every second of you up against his body.

"Its kinda cute…" he smiled you looked up at him confused as he blew out the candle light. Typically you both would share the same bed whenever this happened "What is?" you grumbled. "(y/n) (l/n) one of the most merciless fighters around , the most brave girl I know other than Morgiana scared of thunder and lightning."

Your eyes softly narrowed as he wrapped his arms around you tightly "s-shut up. You know I've had this f-fear since were kids." You both grew up in the slums together before he was taken away. You were part of the Fog Troupe and Kassim's most trust friend. "Who's Morgiana?" you growled pinching his skin "Just someone I know, ow!" he grabbed your hand.

"Alibaba…"

"Hmm…?"

You started to cry "you won't leave me alone again…right?" Once Alibaba left the only person you had was Kassim. He held you tighter if it was possible "Yeah…I won't." he started differing off into sleep "I want to you be by my side…forever."


	12. Kassim-Never Forget

Writing this one made me tear up a bit ;-;  
_**  
"Mommy what was daddy like?" **__you glanced down at the little boy with __his eyes and hair__. You lent down and picked up your five year old son and smiled "You're daddy wanted to do anything necessary to help Balbadd he just got…a little lost along the way." You answered kissing the giggling child's nose._

_**Yes, Kassim just got a little lost along the way. **__"was my daddy brave?" he asked. Kassim was brave enough to start a rebellion "Yes he was…and handsome." You answered as you heard the door opened the little boy looked over seeing Alibaba walking inside._

_"Is uncle Alibaba!" you placed the boy down as he ran over and hugged your brother's leg. "Hey (y/n). I came to see the little squirt." He said picking your son up. Your fingers traced over the necklace, the last thing Kassim ever bought for you._

_You could feel the tears swelling up at your ears "why is mommy crying?" you smiled and twirled his little dreadlocks with your fingers "Mama just remembered something that made her happy that's all." You answered taking your son and holding him to your chest._

_**You remembered the first time you saw Kassim after a number of years.**_

"(y/n) you're a princess! You shouldn't be leading a band of rouge assassins!" Aashi growled you glanced back at your companion and smirked "I'd rather not be compared to them. I grew up in the slums…" you answered turning your back as you walked along the canal's side.

"Besides I've been your boss for just how long now? Now you find out that I have royal blood and you're against me leading a band of bloody thirsty thieves and assassins?" you laughed. Aashi sighed, you had a point you've been their troupe leader for five years. You're followers where stalking you in the darkness of the night-_most of them were men and couldn't fathom the idea of their cute leader unprotected._

Just like a true ruler you had brought them together and made them realize their differences were holding back their potential, you hadn't been in Balbadd in two years and you were disgusted of what your half-brother had done.

Suddenly you stopped as a dense fog became to roll in. you had heard rumors about a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe and you wanted to offer your help to them. "(y/n) don't breath in the fog!"

A figure of a group began to appear becoming closer and closer, until finally they were a few feet in front of you. "Looks like our information was wrong. It's just a pair of little girls." A man mumbled within seconds wire was wrapped around his neck you turned around seeing Aashi her eyes had turned grey.

"You have some nerve calling our leader that, boy." She said as men dropped down from the roofs surrounded the group. You walked up to the man and titled his head up as your men captured his. There was something familiar about him.

He was a young man with black-haired dreadlocks that were into a half-ponytail and golden colored eyes, he wore rages from the slums and wore small red hoop earring. "Kassim is that you?" you asked rising an eyebrow his eyes went wide "(y/n)?!" he gasped.

You ordered Aashi to draw her wires back, she hesitated for a moment but followed your orders. "What is a princess doing with these people?" he asked slightly coughing.

"I'm not a princess…"

"Of course you are!" the men yelled "We LOVE you!" they added. Kassim weakly smiled as they gathered behind you and Aashi. "I'm their troupe leader…the leader of these blood thirsty thieves and assassins." You smiled.

"Eh…what?"

A woman put a mug of wine in front of you and Kassim. Kassim and you had gone to a bar with your groups. While they sat on the opposing sides you both sat at a table in the middle. "How's Alibaba?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"I wouldn't know after they took me to the palace I escaped. Some slave traders found me and along the way a band of thieves attacked and gave us a choice, join them or die in the desert." Your hands tightened on the mug "When I came back…the slums were gone. I thought that you all died." You gulped down a whimper as your voice quivered.

"…a lot of us did." He told you about the outbreak of an illness and now the kingdom did nothing to help him "M…Mariam died?" he could see your hands tighten into a fist. "So how did you become the leader of these guys?" he asked.

They were holding up a sign that said, do anything to her and we'll gut you. "T-they seem dedicated." He laughed "Oh, there the people who was supposed to be slaves. I guess you could say…"

"She united us." Aashi said sitting down next you "The old troupe leader took a personal interest in her when she stood up to him." She added. Even if you didn't realize it you had the makings of a good leader.

"Say…Kassim."

"Yeah?" he looked up at you "Wanna start a rebellion with me?" you asked. Kassim laughed and you clunk your mugs together "Yeah, we'll be partners." He grinned.

**_It wasn't your fault what happened to him. Kassim changed during those years. You just hoped that your son didn't inherit that trait, but he wasn't growing up in the slums like you and Kassim did._**

You would make sure that your son had everything he needed. You gently pulled the covers over his sleeping body "you know…once Kassim found you pregnant he asked for permission to marry you." Alibaba said.

"He was so happy…when he found out." you sighed, Kassim only saw his son once and that's was right after he was born. "Alibaba…"

"Yes."

"Thank you being there for him and me." Your brother smiled and brought you not a hug "I'm only doing what Kassim would have wanted besides…even if events turned out differently I still would have stuck around." He laughed.

"Alibaba if anything ever happens to me…you'll raise him as your son right?" you asked looking up at him "Of course…but it's not like anything is gonna happen to you."

-Years later-

The teenager squatted down placing a flower next to a pair of graved, he had long black-haired dreadlocks that where put into a half-ponytail and beautiful golden eyes, he wore clothing befitting a king and a necklace around his neck. His name was Kassim (last name) and he was named after his father.

Kassim didn't grow up with his father and his mother died when he was young but he remembered her smile and her gentle voice. Alibaba placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder "(name) and your father would be proud of you."

"Ai, I know." He smiled "Even if I am a king, Uncle Alibaba, I will never forget my origins."


	13. Request: Aladdin

**_He was just so adorable; there was something about the blue haired magi. _**Your eyes widen as a boy standing 4'5" stood in front of you. He had a long, thin braid that extended down his back and bangs that stopped at his big blue eyes. Normally he wore a white turban on his head, currently being used as a flying carpet. He wore an open blue best with bandages wounded around his chest, long puffy white Arabian pants and no shoes and he had a golden flute around his neck.

He turned his head slightly around and smiled "Are you alright Nina?" he asked. All you could do was nod-it was hard to believe that this was the same Aladdin from a year ago.

-A year ago-

"Sand…sand…oh look MORE sand!" you exclaimed your friend turned her head and raised an eyebrow, you were riding on camels. "You know…Nina you can always leave the caravan. No one's making you stay." She sighed.

"If I leave who'd keep you out of trouble?" you asked pouting. She laughed and turned back rising an eyebrow "Keep me out of trouble? **_Just wait a moment there_**, Nina. I thought it was me keeping you out of trouble!"

"No." you grinned "I'm pretty sure it's me keeping you out of trouble. After all you get drunk so easily…I mean you started a bar fight over a guy looking at you." She rolled her eyes "Wouldn't you if he was staring at your ass saying 'Hey baby come over here and let me-!" you covered her mouth before she could finish. You were about to say something when you noticed a lump in the sand.

She brushed her hand away "Nina…what are you doing?" she asked. Quickly you dismounted your camel and walked over. "…Carman!" your friend dismounted and walked over. You fell to your knees as you turned the person over. "Carman get the water!" she stopped for a moment and then ran back to the camel and grabbed the water.

You brushed the sand off of his face as she slid down a sand dome and opened the bottle of water. "Here." She handed it to you; you opened the boy's mouth and placed it against his lips. He moaned lightly as the water hit his lips and slowly opened his eyes.

"It's okay, you're save now." You warmly smiled. He blinked for a little bit and grabbed the water and started gulping it down. You gently patted his back he looked over at you and weakly smiled "Thank you…kind miss." Your eyes widen as he fell against your chest. _Cute…he's so adorable. _

"We should get him out of the sunlight." Carman frowned. You put your arms under his legs and picked him up and walked over to your camel. It didn't take long to get to your house, when you got there you put the boy down on your bed.

"hmm…" you turned around as his eyes opened again. You walked over and sat by his side "Hey how are you feeling?" the boy turned his head and looked at you "Where am i?" he asked tilted his head.

"You're at my house we found you out in the desert." You answered.

"Oh…"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Aladdin, what's yours?"

"Nina." You smiled. "Miss Nina…do you want to be my friend?" he asked smiling. You smiled "Yeah!"

_This was…the same Aladdin? _He held his staff out towards the person who had attacked you, you watched in amazement as light surrounded around the young magi. Since when did Aladdin become so strong?

The light became so blinding that you had to shut your eyes closed right as he swung the light energy towards the person. Aladdin turned around and held out his hand towards you "Let's go home!"

"Yeah!"


	14. Dorji-Midnight Sky

**_Sometimes you wondered what she had that you didn't. _**Toya was one those girls who had a natural cute face and that didn't help you trying to steal your crushes' attention from her either. You weren't born into the Kouga Clan rather Baba and another member found you and you had no memory to who or where you from. She and Toya nursed you back to health and your beautiful black mare.

You giggled as the horse nuzzled against your face. Your horse never allowed anyone but you to ride her unless they were riding with you she would buck them off. "(y/n)!" you turned around seeing a shirt red head man who wore the traditional clothing of the Kouga clothing.

"Dorji." He was the other person who found you two years ago. He stopped in front of you and smiled "Baba wants to talk to you." he put his hands on his hips. "I'll be there in a moment." You mounted your horse and held your hand towards Dorji "I know you walked here it'll be faster to ride to the village." You said he chuckled and took your hand and mounted the mare.

She grunted for a moment but as you rubbed her neck she calmed down. Unlike most of their horses your mare wasn't scare of fire, swords, and arrows; in fact she had this strange ability to dodge them.

It didn't take her long to reach the village; you slightly pulled on her main slowing her down. You allowed Dorji to dismount your mare first because you did she'll buck him off. Once he was off you dismounted "Baba you wanted to see me?" you asked smiling.

"Dorji found a young boy; I want you to look after him." Baba said you nodded. You walked into the hunt and a saw a short boy with a long, thin blue haired braid that extended down his back. He wore a white turban on his head with a ruby sitting on his forehead. A small blue opened vest with bandages wound around his chest, long puffy white Arabian pants and he was barefoot.

"He's kind cute Baba." You said as the elderly woman walked inside. Dorji followed in behind her. "I didn't know you liked children, (y/n)." you turned around looking at Dorji "T-there cute." You said swallowing.

Baba noticed the silence between you and Dorji and she smiled. That's when she walked in. Dorji turned around as Toya walked in walking, right away his checks turned slightly red. Quickly you sat down by the boy and moved some of the hair out of his face. You didn't hate Toya but you didn't like her after all the person you liked her.

"H-hey Toya can I talk to you?" Dorji asked she turned and smiled "Of course! Is it about…_that_?" she asked. He laughed nervously "Y-you could say that." He answered. Your eyes slightly narrowed. Was he finally going to confess to Toya?

"We'll be back Baba." Dorji said the elder nodded and walked over at took her seat next to you. you watched as they left the tent "You worry too much child." Baba said you looked at her confused.

"When are you going to confess to her?" Toya asked as they walked among the village "Do you think she'll like me?" Dorji asked Toya stopped for a moment and smiled "I know that (y/n) likes you…just take a chance." She answered.

"…but she's never alone!" Dorji groaned. Toya smiled "I can make it so you're both alone." She giggled.

-Later-

"Toya!" you grumbled as she giggled pulling you by the hand. "It's really important!" she said "But Aladdin just woke up." You said remembering the blue haired boy. "Baba is taking care of him." Toya said pulling you farer away from the village.

It was a clear starry night, it was one of the simple joys of living out here you can actually see the stars. "Toya where are you taking me?" you asked you could see a figure in the distance just over the mountain cliff.

She stopped ten feet from the person and turned around heading towards the village "Toya?" you looked at her confused. "Um…(y/n)." you turned around seeing Dorji "what are you doing out here?" you asked as he walked over.

"I…I asked Toya to arrange a meeting between us." He answered rubbing the back of his head "eh? Why?" you asked, didn't he like Toya? "Because…" his eyes shifted around and he kicked the dirt under his feet.

"I…sorta…like you." he mumbled, wait…did you just miss hear him or something? "Wait…what did you just say Dorji?" you asked moving closer to hear him better, he swallowed.

"I like you…no the better words are…I l-l-l-lo"

"Are you okay Dorji?"

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. You just stared at Dorji confused for a few minutes "You…love me?" you asked pointing at yourself "Y-yeah." He said looking away blushing. Suddenly a large grin slip your face and you jumped on Dorji.

"I love you too! Ever since you found me!"


	15. (Request) Judal

** A certain red eyed rigged magi searched the Kou palace for a certain young lady. **His goal for today; make Nina admit that she was in love with him. Judal was a slender young man with a muscular build and easily towered over the girl. As he walked his long medium colored black hair in segmented ponytails swayed side to side.

His red ringed eyes glanced from side to side, he wore purple make up that faded towards the inner portion of his eyes. His attired consisted of an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved back choli that revealed his nicely toned out stomach. He wore an Indian leg dress that stopped at his ankles and wore no shoes. His arms were adorned with golden bangled bracelets that extended from his elbows to his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center.

Ever since Nina came to the Kou Empire Judal found her interesting and she was fun to countlessly tease. It didn't take the skilled magi to find his prey, _yes_ his prey. The girl squeaked his Judal's arms wrapped her slender waist.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped turning around, however still in the magi arms. "What are you up to?" he asked running his fingers up and down her sides the young girl slightly frowned "P-please remove your hands J-Judal."

He looked at her unimpressed and titled his head to the side and smiled playfully. "What if I don't?" he asked licking his lips "Then I shall forcefully remove then." Nina scowled. The magi laughed "I'd like to see that."

Suddenly Judal could hear foot steeps with a small smirk he pulled Nina closer to his body. "W-what are you doing?" she barked. Her eyes went wide as Judal let out a loud moaning sound.

"W-what?!" she tried to pull away however it was useless. Hakuryuu stopped and glanced around, he could have sworn he heard voice. "Did you hear that?" he asked his companion the girl shrugged and shook her heads-they suddenly both their faces flushed red.

"Guah…ah! Oh N-Nina…nn…m-more…!" how the hell could he make these noises without being in the act? Nina's eyes widen and her face became redder and she couldn't see it but Judal was smirking. Desperately she started to squirm.

"Ju-Judal you're giving them the wrong idea!" she whispered "Uh, uh…t-that's the spot r-right there…Nina…nn, i-if you keep th-this up I-I'll…Guah…ahaaa."

Nina could hear Hakuryuu's voice and she shot through the brushes "I-IT ISNT WANT IT LOOKS LIKE! OR SOUNDS!" she exclaimed blushing when her eyes opened Hakuryuu's companion had caught the fainted prince.

"You know Nina…we should do it for real." Judal said slapping her bottom slowly she turned around glaring at the magi "YOU JERK!" she pulled her arm back and punched the magi right in the stomach.

However the magi stood as if it didn't affect him and he watched as she tried to wake up poor Hakuryuu and explained that Judal was being a jerk and he smirked. **_She was one step closer to admitting her feelings._**


	16. (Request) Aladdin

**_Sometimes you really wished you knew why you were sent here. _**A boy around with big blue eyes and medium colored blue hair that was in a long, thin braid that extend to down his back and bangs that stopped at his eyes gently smiled watching as you fell asleep in the large bed.

Aladdin had found you in the desert alone and named you (y/n) because you couldn't remember your own name. Aladdin clothed you, took care of you whenever you got sick, and became your closet friend. You would do anything if it meant making Aladdin happy or protecting him.

Alibaba and Morgiana could easily tell that you and Aladdin liked each other from the way you acted around each other. However the young magi was unsure of what these feelings actually were this whole time he just thought it was because you were his friend.

However when he saw you almost die because of Judal something changed. He became increasingly worried about you and tried to keep an eye you. _He never wanted to see you hurt like that again._

You mumbled something in your sleep and turned around. Aladdin eyes turned pink as you stretched out your arms and wrapped them around him drawing him close to your body. _You had a habit of grabbing things in your sleep._

Aladdin pulled the covers over you both and blew out the light. However he didn't close his eyes his heart was beating so fast he could hear the 'thumb' in his ears. Slowly your eyes opened "Aladdin…? What time is it?"

"Eh? I-It's still nighttime." He smiled "Okay…" you closed your eyes again differing back off into sleep. Aladdin swallowed thickly ever since he started to feel this way he didn't want to grope over girls boobs actually he wanted to touch _yours_…you were well developed for a twelve year old.

"Aladdin go to sleep." You mumbled after a few minutes his heart beating claim down and you could hear him softly snoring. You prompt your arm on the pillow and starred at him and smiled.

You could have chosen any magi to guide however you choice him years before he came into this world and perhaps one day you'll tell him who you actually were..._his future wife._


	17. (Request for Hitomi No Azure) Masrur

**You didn't have the best childhood growing up**. Actually it was dreadful however there was one person who always was about to cheer you up during that dreadful time of your life. All you knew was his first name-Masrur.

"Adiva." Your eyes flickered over towards a woman with short curly white hair and soft pink colored eyes; she wore a white cloak with a golden pendent. She had tracked down your childhood friend through her magic. The things that Hiromi could do were amazing.

"I hope he remembers me, Hiromi." You gently smiled as she sauntered over towards you and held out her hand as a snow white owl landed her on arm. "I can only track…not look into people memories." She said softly.

"I know it's a bit to ask Hiromi but can you stay with me until I find Masrur." You asked as her owl sat on her shoulder. The young woman titled her head to the side "I guess I can…I do have some business in Sindria after all." She mumbled.

"Really thank you!" Her pink eyes widen as you hugged her. Needless to say Hiromi wasn't really used to contact in fact she lived where most people wouldn't even dare to go. She hand managed to get you on a boat heading towards Sindria where your friend was at.

"…Adiva don't be disappointed if he doesn't remember you." You glanced at her confused "I'm just saying…not everyone has a good memory like you do." She added casting her gaze outward the ocean.

"I know…Masrur did a lot for me. The moment I gained my freedom I told myself I would repay his kindness to me one way or another." You said holding your hands to your chest. Hiromi didn't ask many questions in fact it was like she knew a lot of answers to questions you never asked yourself before.

"Two souls are joined by the moonlight. Her heart shall not wish to part from his." _Then there was that rambling she did_. You could never make sense of it whenever her eyes glazed over and she started rambling like a mad man. Apparently those rambles had predicted countries downfall or property. "We'll be at Sindria soon…the forest is wake during the night."

"…Hiromi you're an amazing friend…however you make no sense at all." You patted her back she rolled he eyes "It isn't my job to make sense. You've known me long enough to understand that." She hummed.

"Go to the forest until you find the heart. There you will find what you are looking for." She said yawning "If you like I'll give you a boost." She added. You grumbled the last time you tried her magic you couldn't see for an entire day.

"We'll be at the port in a few hours." You said looking up at the moon. Your eyes widen as she hosted you over her shoulder and jumped off the boat. She landed on a giant owl a few minutes later.

A few minutes later the owl landed in the middle of a forest. "Hiromi why are we here?" you asked confused. "You said you wanted to see Masrur?" She asked as her owl returned to its normal size. "Yes but what does being here have to do with anything?" you asked slightly annoyed.

"Just trust me…" you watched in amazement as she just began walking off without you. Even thought she was confusing she typically was right. So you found a rock to sit on and waited for what seemed forever.

Your eyes went wide as a tall muscular man with red hair and red orbs. He had a piercing on his lower lip and carried a sword. He wore gold armor that covered his chest with a clash around his waist, his arms and legs were bare. The man also wore metal bracelets on each wrist and leg walked out of the brushed.

He stopped and sniffed the air and those red orbs settled on you. "…Adiva?" his eyes squinted. You stood up smiling "Masrur! You remembered me!" you exclaimed. You had an unforgettable sent…_of course he wouldn't forget you_.

"…why are you out in the woods?" he asked "…my so called friend left me here." You answered as he walked over. He had gotten so tall and you were still smaller than he was. "The woods are dangerous…I'm sure you friend wouldn't mind me taking you to get something to eat."

A half hour later you were in some restaurant as Masrur took a long drink of the beer. "I see so that's what happened. At least you were able to go home!" you smiled. "I always wanted to thank you." you could hear him coughing.

"Thank me…?" The Fanalis looked confused. "You're the reason I was able to keep going in the hell…I swore the moment I got freed I would come to thank you. You took care of me even thought I was just a bother most of the time."

"You don't need to thank me…actually I should be thanking you. When I got out of the fights seeing your smile was the reason I fought so hard." Masrur suddenly said. You could feel your cheeks heating up. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked tearing off a slab of meat from the bone.

"Um no…I just arrived." You answered.

"You can stay with me if you want. I have a spare room…"

"Is it really okay?"

"Yeah…you can stay as long as you need to." He answered. His eyes widen as you reached over the table and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Masrur!" you giggled you could hear him grumble something.

-Four years later-

You could hear the door opened. Slowly you looked from the kitchen seeing Masrur walking inside "Masrur?" you smiled. Your husbands red eyes fixated on you walking out of the kitchen as a three year old tried her best walking over towards her father. Masrur squatted down and smiled holding out his arms.

The little red haired girl giggled as he started tossing her in the air. Your daughter was his pride and joy. Masrur walked over with the little girl on his shoulder and lent in kissing your lips. "I'm home." He smiled.

"Welcome home."


	18. (Request for Animelovers41) Narmes Titi

The king of Kuan gave the young ambassador Semet Hajjar a very important mission in Heliohapt. The twenty-six year old woman with chest length pale green hair with thick loose braids and dark brown eyes softly side. She wore a white long sleeved v-neck blouse with a pair of harem pants and a blue and red sash wrapped around her waist. Semet never was into fancy jewelry however she wore golden bangles on each wrist.

Heliohapt could be beautiful with the rolling dunes and exotic flowers but she longed for her homeland.

"Oh there you are Semet." The girls eyes darted up walking towards her was a man with long white hair and green eyes. Like most of the people in Heliohapt he wore jewelry shaped as a snake. The man's name was Narmes Titi and he was the ambassador of Heliohapt and just months ago they had met in a diplomatic conference between her homeland and Heliohapt.

"Narmes?" Semet titled her head to the side studying the man. Narmes quickly smiled and extended his free hand towards his country's important guest. "The king has entrusted me with the duty of making sure that _all_ your needs are met." He said as she took his hand. Semet wasn't a heavy girl so pulling her to her feet didn't take any effort on Narmes's part.

"You have been a wonderful host, Narmes." She flashed him a quick smile. "You look a little…down. Do you wish to tell me about it?" Narmes extended his arm towards the female ambassador. "I just miss Kuan. Right now my favorite festival is being held flowers are going to be everywhere and music plays all day." She sighed.

"It sounds lovely." Narmes chuckled as he walked Semet towards the large manor. "Oh it is…but I knew that I would be missing it when I agreed to go on this mission." She smiled. They stopped in front two large doors and sentries quickly opened them. "Being an ambassador is great. You get to travel to different kingdoms and Empires…however you're often away from your own homeland. Therefore I can understand your home sickness Semet."

"It's nice that you understand…"

"So why don't you tell me more about this festival, hmm?" Narmes sat her down on a couch. The young woman's face lit up and she proceeded with explaining everything about her kingdom's festivals whether he wanted to spend three hours listening to her or not.

-A few days later-

"Narmes must I have wear a blind fold?" Semet groaned as Narmes lead the young woman by the hands to a room. "Yes you do. If you take it off Semet you'll ruin my surprise." He answered in a serious tone.

Wherever the man was leading her she could easily smell food, sweet wines, and hear a soft playing of music native to Heliohapt in the background. "Now Semet I know that you missed your beloved festival." She could hear the door opening.

"Y-yeah?"

"I have no idea how the festivals are in Kuan. However based on what you told me a few days ago I put something together to…to well ease your home-sickness." Narmes reached over returning the woman's eye sight. In front of her was an assortment of flowers and foods imported from her homeland. Semet swallowed thickly as the familiar smells of her kingdom filled her senses.

"I know it isn't as grand as your festival however we did our best." Narmes added. The ambassador of Heliohapt eyes widen as Semet wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug "Thank you so much Narmes! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" She giggled as his arm patted her back.

"Well it pleases me that you're happy." He answered.

**_He wouldn't tell her but that was the only reason he listened for three hours about the festival was to see that beautiful smile across her lips. _**


	19. (Request for Hitomi No Azure) Sinbad

**Was motherly love really that strong, even if it was fake? Even though Umm Madaura had been killed it seemed that she had a strong hold on Astra even in her death. **Sinbad softly sighed as he stopped at the training grounds. There in the center was a woman passed out with indigo and when she was awake mysterious lavender colored eyes. Her name was Astra was a former pirate and one of the older members that Umm had under her control.

Sinbad had to wonder just how many years Umm had brainwashed Astra. He didn't know much about the girl's past only what she told him. When she was younger she entered a dungeon so that her family could have enough money to pay off the taxes on their lands, finally when she won her Djinn Vassago the spirit of good nature, things to past and things to come, and all things hidden and lost her parents simply _vanished_.

Whenever Astra tried to remember what her family looked like she drew a blank, almost like they never existed. Sinbad walked over and gently shook his head to the side. Astra had been training again and whenever she trained she would train the point she dropped of exhaustion. Astra couldn't perform a full Djinn equip and sometimes it felt like Vassago was telling her that she wasn't good enough to wield her equip. The king was well aware that this bothered her greatly and her magoi didn't seem to be out of whack either.

Sinbad gently lifted the girl off the ground and began walking towards her chambers. Slowly her indigo colored hair faded back to dark green, _her natural hair color_. Sinbad had to commend her on her commitment however it seemed that Astra didn't understand if she used to much magoi she could die and if that happened a great void would fill the King's heart.

Sinbad had grown quite fond of Astra. Some of his generals even dared to say that their king had finally fallen in love. When Umm was killed she impressed him when she easily got passed Masrur and Jafar. He wanted to get closer to her and learn what made her tick and now he found himself not waiting to let her go. As he walked her eyes fluttered open relieving her teal colored eyes. "W-what…?" she mumbled.

"You passed out again." Sinbad softly said as he pushed a door opened with his back. This wasn't her room, it was his. Whenever she became in this state Sinbad always kept a close on her, after all Astra was the woman he possibly loved. "I have to…get…" She struggled to get out the words as he placed her on the large bed.

"You can practice tomorrow…" Sinbad brushed some of the hair out of her face. "I have to…for…my…" She struggled not to fall asleep. "I know you're doing this all for your family, for now sleep." He placed his two fingers on her forehead and used some sort of magic to put the younger woman to sleep.

Sinbad watched her for what seemed like hours as he lay on his side. Astra really was a hard worker and loyal to her family. To her it didn't matter if it was blood or not she would lay her life on the line for the children who came with her to Sindria. "She really would make the best queen…wouldn't she?" The King chuckled softly and leant over and placed his lips on hers.

"Mo…mother…" Sinbad noticed the tears filling the corner of his eyes. He made a decision in that moment he would use all the power he had to find your family. _After all it was rude not to ask the father for the hand of his daughter before marrying her_. It didn't matter to Sinbad if it took one hundred years he was going to win you over and make you his queen.


	20. Kouen Ren (From Magi boyfriend)

Your boyfriend never ceased to amaze you. Your eyes settled on a tall man with light red eyes and short red hair that was tied back into a ponytail, he had a goatee, and thin eyebrows. He wore a small black hair with a yellow gem in the center and traditional clothes that signified his royal statues, a black cape, and wares a shoulder protector on his red shoulder that resembled a lion's head. He also carried around a sword. Kouen was your king and the only man you'll ever consider your Emperor. Your relationship was perfect with him however…you both tended to…_butt heads over matters_.

"Kouen!" His beautiful red eyes widen as you jumped him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled. He stumbled back a little but wrapped an arm around your waist as you placed your head against his chest as he picked up your little magi, Aladdin with the other arm.

"I'll be taking him with me."

"Excuse me…" your eyes narrowed. Kouen glanced down at you a bit confused "He promised to tell me about the other world." He said. "I don't care! You just can't take my little magi!" you growled snatching the boy from his arm.

"(y/n)…sweetie, be reasonable." Kouen whispered as you held the boy protectively. "He's my little magi! I won't allow any of you to abuse him!" You said glaring at them all. "(y/n) you don't have a country what use is a magi to you? You have no use for him."

"A country? Who needs one?" you asked as you both butted heads grinned teeth. "I need him to tell me about the other world." He said growling. "Like I'll believe that! You all just want to use Aladdin because he's a magi!" you sneered.

"Besides Kou already has a magi!" you added "Let's not bring Judal into this." Kouen frowned. Kouha and Komei both glanced at one another and sighed. There was a long stare between you and Kouen before your cheeks turned pink as his lips connected with yours.

"Like I said I'll be taking the magi." He said licking his lips you realized as he kissed you he took Aladdin from your arms. Your face quickly turned red as you beat your hands against his chest.

"Thanks for the kiss." He smirked.

"KOUEN!"


	21. Kouha Ren (From Magi boyfriend)

You didn't care what people said about your boyfriend. To you he was the sweetest man alive and for all you was concerned on earth. You didn't understand what the huge fuss was about with him getting a _little _excited when seeing blood. You wondered why people talked about him when no one in the court was completely innocent. They couldn't see past one fault and they didn't see the extremely sweet and carrying side Kouha had.

Whenever you got sick Kouha would drop everything, if he was at the palace that is, and come straight to your side and just spend the whole day snuggled up next to you. Whenever someone decided it was a good idea bully you Kouha would set them straight. Whenever your father, _yes your father_, tried to kidnap you Kouha would march his army and rescue you.

Those giant doors would swing open relieving a handsome young man with long pink hair that was cut short in the back with three braids on his fridge and pink colored eyes. He would wear his typical outfit that consisted of a blue hat with golden wing design on it, two long red veils and a white Chinese-like dress with a pair of shorts. He also wore two golden bracelets on each arm with green jewels and his metal vessel a large triangular sword would be freshly coated in blood.

**_Just like right now for example_**. You had no idea why your father tried to kidnap you so much. Maybe it was because you refused to leave Kouha but whatever his reasoning was both you and your beloved were getting tired of it. Kouha thought you would have been gagged and tied up instead he found a very different sight.

**"IM SORRY**! **SO VERY SORRY**!" A man screamed as you pushed the pole further out the window. "Maybe you should have thought about that **BEFORE** you kidnapped me!"

"…Sweetie **what** are you doing?" Kouha asked slightly taken back. Slowly you turned your head and smiled "Oh hello Kouha! Just let me finish up here and we can be on our way!" You chirped. "PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" The man screamed.

"**SHUT UP**! _Why would I do that_! Weren't you just bragging about how weak I was!?" You wiggled the pole causing him to scream. "Babe, I know you want to torture him more but we need to get going. Entei and Mei are waiting on us to return."

"Okay~" You pushed the pole over more until you could hear the man falling. What most people didn't know about you was that you were just as 'mad' as Kouha. "…You just let him fall? We're really high up here."

"Oh there's a balcony two feet down. He didn't die…that is if he didn't miss it." You answered linking arms with Kouha. "Let's go home!" You giggled.

"Y-yeah…" Kouha smiled. He loved you, a lot. There was nothing he wouldn't do for you however he was scared of you at the same time. Perhaps that was a good thing, no?


	22. Koumei Ren (From Magi boyfriend)

**Sometimes it was stressful dating that man**. He worked too much and both his appearance and eating habits often suffered because of it. The second prince of Kou's flinched the moment he heard the loud footsteps walking down the hall of his house.

**Sometimes it was stressful dating you**. You worried too much about his appearance outside the house and now you began fussing over his eating habits. You only did it because you cared about him a life without Koumei wasn't a life at all.

"There you are!" Slowly the tall man with long, deep red hair kept tied back ponytail with bangs covering his left face turned around; he had freckles and the most beautiful amber eyes. He wore bagging robes bearing a taijitsu symbol, bracelets and a large earring on his left ear. Often he would carry a fan filled with black feathers.

Behind you was a maid carrying his food. You stepped over the threshold of his room without his permission-not that you needed it. It was your room as well as Koumei's room. "What have I told you about working so much?" you asked narrowing your eyes on your red-head prince.

Koumei sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It didn't matter where he hide because you'd find him one way or another. His amber orbs watched as the servant put down his dinner and left the room-most likely knowing that you were going to scold him once again.

Koumei really didn't want to hear it either. He was the man! You were the women…women were supposed to loving, carrying, do anything to please their man. You were demanding, harsh, had no sympathy and you had no issues scolding Koumei-_you haven't since you were children_.

"I really don't want to hear it." He mumbled "Hear what? Ah, whatever come and eat." You took his hand pulling him by the hand. He looked a little shook that you didn't yell at him for neglecting himself.

After about he was half way through his mean, his eyes widen when you spoke "I've come to a decision." You smiled. Dear lord you finally got fed up with Koumei and were going to leave him-**he just knew it**.

"Since you can't take care of yourself, instead of yelling at you because it seems that isn't working, I've decided to make sure you're taken care of." you sighed. His spoon dropped from his hand as you looked at him confused.

"Koumei?"

"I-I thought you were going to break up with me…because you finally got fed up with me." He said. You starred at him for a long time before laughing "Koumei I've known you for years. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you." you smiled.

"By the way…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not leaving until you finish out of the food." His eyes widen knowing what this would start. Dear lord what did he just get himself into? _Oh yes you were going to take care of Koumei…_

-Later-

"KOUMEI!"

His eyes went wide as the door slammed open. Slowly he turned his head seeing you with a rope.

"W-what?" He gasped as you stepped forward "It's time for your bath." You smiled. "Is a rope really necessary?!" Koumei shouted as you tied up and start dragging him towards the bathes.

"Yes so you don't run away like you usually do!" You stopped seeing Kouen starring at you he cocked an eyebrow seeing his brother gagged and tied.

**_You scared everyone in Kou especially Kouen._**

"M-May I ask what you're doing?" he asked as his brother made muffled sounds that sounded like 'help me'. You titled your head to the side "Since Koumei can't take care of himself I'm going to do it! I want to be a good girlfriend!" you exclaimed.

**Your idea of a good girlfriend was very off.** With a quick smile you began pulling Koumei again towards the bathes. "Oh quite moaning I'm doing this out of love Koumei!" you said. The cloth around his mouth dropped.

"**_BROTHER ENTEI HELP MEEEEE_**!"


End file.
